T-Ai
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: T-Ai is given an Autobot body, and she soon falls in love with Side Burn, but Scourges Evil drkens their affair.... Rid, PG-!3 for some disturbing sequances.


  
T-Ai  
  
The room had no lights on, but still glowed faintly from the Flouresscant buttons on the many control panels. Six screens stood to one side. Each one showed a different view of the city. But the one that caught the massive robots interest was also the one that another, smaller figure seemed thoroughly engaged in.  
He was a massive robot, 30 feet tall, if not taller. He was painted bright red, and the red seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. He had a basic, human shape, two arms, two legs, and head, but yet he also seemed alien. His head was a solid mask, with two earnest yellow eyes peering out from underneath the hood, and two decorative spikes protruded from the sides of the head. His chest had two bright blue opaque windows, that seemed to glow within. Within these a bright spark pulsated, but it was protected well. The legs seemed out of proportion from the rest of his body, or at least the calves did. They had two translucent windows each, one on the outer side and the other in front. A wheel was attached on the near top of the massive calves, but its purpose could not be determined, at least from this form. His arms were nondescript, almost blocky structures, from which two white five-fingered hands protruded outward.  
He was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, a race of robots designated to protect Earth from the evil forces of the Predicons.  
He looked curiously at the petite figure gazing at the fourth screen to the left. She was human in appearance, but like Optimus, she too was more than meets the eye. She was wearing a pinkish business suit that fit her form well. Her short-brown hair was all but hidden by a large helmet. The helmet was an sharp ellipse, with an area for the head grooved out in the middle. A small communication device ran from the side to in front of the young womans moth. A red symbol was on each of the outer sides of the ellipse, a symbol the Optimus himself wore proudly, the symbol of the Autobots.  
But this young figure was not human, nor was she an Autobot. She was a hologram, projected from the main computer system. She was the heart and soul of the Autobots vast network of underground tunnels and bases, commonly referred to as Cybertron-Net. She was named Tactical Artificial Intelligence, or T-Ai for short.  
"T-AI?" Optimus called softly. The hologram immediately sprang back to the present and whirled around, giving a sharp salute, and at the same time bringing the lights on. "Yes Optimus Prime?"  
"T-Ai? What are you doing."  
"Keeping up on any unusual activities, sir. T-Ai responded quietly. Optimus glanced at her. "Really? Then why were you so engaged in that screen?" He pointed to the screen. The picture was set over a bridge, angled slightly downwards, giving a clear view of the traffic of the bridge, and at the same time, the beautiful skyscape and the sea behind it. Everything was quiet there, giving it a silent, serene beauty. But there was nothing of any interest there, at least as far as Optimus could tell.  
"I- I'm enjoying the view." T-Ai said quietly, .  
"Yes, it is quite beautiful isn't it..." Optimus was very interested in T-Ais reaction. As far as he knew, T-AI wasn't programed for this sort of behavior. T-AI remained silent, and almost looked guilty, but of what? Optics thought to himself. Oh well. He had important business to attend too, but he would keep an eye on T-AI.  
"Where is X-Brawn?" Optimus questioned.  
"In his quarters, I believe." T-Ai responded.  
"Very well. Keep up the work T-AI."  
"Yes Optimus."  
As soon as Optimus had left, T-AI turned her attention back to the screen, and sighed deeply.  
  
"Howdy Prime. What's up?' X-Brawn asked as the Autobot leader entered the room. X-Brawn was a fairly large robot, on which everything seemed somewhat out of proportion. His left arm was nearly twice the size of his right, with an equally proportional fist. Both of his legs were giant compared to the rest of his body. He was mostly dark green, and his head was white, with horizontal stripes of green, and two yellow eyes surrounded by black ring. He had no mouth, but his voice-box was hidden behind angled lines. He was currently lounging on a chair, suited to fit his giant form, and was reading some sort of human literature. Probably what was known as a Western Novel.  
"Hello X-Brawn. Does it seem like T-Ai is acting strangely?"  
X-Brawn looked puzzled as he put down his book. "Why, no Prime, I don't think so... Is she?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm just wondering if you've seen anything." X-Brawn shook his head.  
"What's going on Prime?" X-Brawn asked.  
"Nothing." Optimus said quietly. "Just keep an eye on her."  
X-Brawn shrugged. "Ok Prime..."  
"But that's not the reason I came in here. I have an assignment for you." X-Brawns interest immediately perked.   
"I'm ready and waitin Prime!"  
  
"This isn't- OOF- Exactly -gack- what I meant when -Oof- I said I was- oof- Ready and -Gack- waitin!" X-Brawn muttered. His form was changed. No longer was he the mighty robot, but now he was disguised as a pale gray and green SUV, that was currently driving up the steps of Tokyo Tower.  
And it wasn't exactly a pleasant ride.  
"Dang it Prime... That's ANOTHER set of tires ya owe me." X-Brawn grumbled as he finally reached the top. "Ah well. Back to work. X-Brawn Transform!"  
A bright light suddenly ripped through the SUV. The front separated from the back, and then the hood separated from the front. The hood came down to the side, as the front changed position. Another arm came from the back. he back end split into two, and two legs pulled themselves out from it, followed by two feet. Amidst all this, X-Brawns head pulled itself out, and suddenly, X-brawn was in robot form.  
"Woo boy..." X-Brawn looked at the small piece of equipment, lying around at the top of the tower. It was a small box, one of T-Ais scanners. But it was smashed in.  
"Looks like the Preds made short work of this one." X-brawn muttered, stuffing the package in one of his cargo compartments, at the same time removing another one, and placing it where the first one had lain.  
"There, that wasn't to hard." X-Brawn said in a satisfactory tone of voice.  
"Of course, that usually means your not done yet." A sudden deep voice said quietly behind him.  
X-Brawn whirled, but he cold see no enemy. The voice, of course, belonged to Sky-Byte, a Predicon, and a sworn enemy of the Autobots.  
"Show yerself Sky-Byte!" X-Brawn demanded.  
"I'm up here Autobot!"  
X-Brawn looked up, and from among the rafters, a sudden blue and white streak smashed into him. X-Brawn stumbled backwards, as Sky-Byte leapt back.  
X-Brawn struggled to his feet, and faced off against his opponent.  
Sky-Byte was a very impressive, to say the least, even for a second-rate Predicon. He too was humanoid, but his left arm was a powerful claw, giant in sized with his other arm. He seemed otherwise nondescript except for the bizarre head perched atop the two extended shoulders. His head was thin and narrow, and it curved into a single spike at the top. His face was fierce, with a permanent sneer etched on it.  
"Well X-Brawn, once again we meet." Sky-Byte grinned evilly.  
X-Brawn took a cautious step backwards.  
"Ok Pardner, doesn't look like I have anywhere else to go." X-Brawn glared at his opponent.  
"Of course not Autobot. This is, how would you say it? A Showdown, between you and me." Sky-Byte grinned, and slowly reached for his gun. X-Brawn reacted quickly, and both of the foes hand grabbed their guns, pulled out and fired at the same time, both took the hit square on in the chest.  
Sky-Byte smashed up against the rail. X-Brawn went right through the rail, and began a long fall to the ground, 300 feet below.  
"Good-Bye Autobot!" Sky-Byte called out, then turned away. He heard a sudden clink, and whirled around, and saw a long rope reaching up past his viewpoint  
"It can't be!" Sky-Byte ran and looked over the side, and barely missed getting hit by another round from X-Brawns gun. X-Brawn was holding the long cable with his oversized left hand, and the other his gun was aimed, ready to hit Sky-Byte should the Predicon try anything.  
"Looks like ya won't be getting rid of me so easily pardner." X-Brawn called.  
"Be careful X-Brawn!" T-Ais voice suddenly rang through his receptors. "A fall at that height could permanently damage you. Forget the mission. Get to ground level."  
"Roger that little lady." X-Brawn replied. slowly began to descend to the ground, letting out just a little rope at a time.  
His feet pushed off and he went down some more, making his slow, painful descent downwards.  
Sky-Byte grimaced. Then he quickly sliced his claw-hand through the rope. "Oops. clumsy me." He grinned as X-Brawn fell the remaining 100 feet towards the ground, and smashed into it.  
Sky-Byte looked over the edge to make sure X-Brawn was down, if not out permanently. He sure looked like it. He walked over to the box and picked up, looking at it curiously. "We'll discover the secret soon enough." he grimaced. "Sky-Byte, Beast Mode."  
Sky-Bytes shoulder pads came together, and the tail end whirled around to meet the front, and the legs two closed together and came up, as the arms rotated around, and soon, in place of the robot, there was a giant shark. Sky-Byte once again looked at X-Brawn, where a small crowd of humans was gathering around o look a t the fallen robot. Then he flew off, swimming through the air as effortlessly as he would through the sea.  
  
"Emergency! Emergency! X-Brawn is wounded!" The sudden cry went up through Autobot HQ. Two robots in particular leapt to attention. They were X-Brawns brothers, Side Burn and Prowl.  
Side Burn was a handsome robot (or so he thought). He was very human-like in appearance, with the notable exception of a massive shield on his left arm. His head too was very human, but looked more like a robot from Star Trek, due to the eye-targeting apparatus covering his left eye. He was painted white, with flourscent blue on his shield, and on several other areas of his body.  
Prowl was also very human, excepting to massive shoulder pads, ad his face, which looked very robotic. He had no mouth, covered by a white faceplate. The rest of his body too was white, with blue and black scattered throughout, and a silver-gray faceplate which proudly sported the Autobot Insignia, a small carving that looked a bit like a robot face.  
"X-Brawns in trouble?" Sideburn cried out, visibly shaken.  
"That's what she said little bro." Prowl answered. "Lets go! Prowl, Vehicle mode!"  
Prowl shifted, turned twisted and melded, and soon, he had the appearance of a very sleek police car.  
"Side Burn, Vehicle mode!" The youngest brother called out. He too twisted and turned, and was a flashy blue sports car in seconds. Without wasting any more time, the two sped off to find their fallen brother.  
  
A small crowd had gathered near X-Brawns silent form. All we're looking at the robot, some in shock, some with curiosity. Among then was young man who knew the robot well. His name was Koji, a close personal friend of the Autobots. Except for his wild brown hair, we was fairly nondescript and blended well into the crowd.  
He was very worried about his friend, and was fretting constantly.   
"Where Optimus? X-Brawn needs some help, and I cant get through the crowd to him." He muttered.  
At that moment, he heard a siren, and a familiar voice ordering people out of the way.  
"Prowl!" Koji called, running up to meet the police car, and the tag along blue Sports car.  
"Hey Koji. What are you doing here?" Side Burn asked.  
"When I heard a robot had fallen from the tower, I knew one of you guys was in trouble." Koji confessed.  
"Well, just stay back, ok?" Prowl asked, fairly annoyed at the kids presence.  
"Uhh... Ok." Koji took a step backwards.  
"Ok people, there's nothing more to see here!" Prowl called. "Move along, please move along."  
The crowd dispersed, but Koji remained at the side of the two robots in disguise.  
After most of the crowd was gone, both Prowl and Side Burn transformed.  
"Man, X-Brawns in sad shape..." Side Burn muttered.  
"Will he live?" Koji asked, suddenly very worried.  
Prowl chuckled. "You HAVE got as lot to learn about the Autobots yet kid. He's down, but he's not out, not by a long shot."  
"Oh my achen head..." X-Brawn suddenly muttered. He stirred, and was assisted up by Side Burn and Prowl.  
"You ok bro?" Sideburn asked.  
"I've felt better." Came the response. "But Sky-Byte made off with the camera."  
"What would the Preds want with that?" Sideburn asked.  
"I don't know, but you can bet its not to help anybody." Prowl responded grimly. "We'd better get back to base."  
"I'm coming too." Koji said.  
"Ok fine. Hop in." Side Burn offered, transforming back into his car form.  
"Cool!" Koji climbed in and the three sped off.  
  
  
"I'll be all right. Got a whopper of a headache though." X-Brawn sat up, rubbing his head.  
"What would the Predicons want with one of T-AI's cameras?" Koji asked.  
"Could be any number of things." Optimus Prime responded. "They could be analyzing it to hack into the network, or they could not want us to see what they're doing in that area.."  
"All I know is Sky-Byte seemed awful instant about getting it." X-Brawn muttered.  
"We'd better find another place to hide it." Koji said.  
"Agreed." Optimus nodded. "T-AI, send the Spychangers out, and have them take care of it."  
"Of course Optimus." T-Ai turned, and radioed the six elite Autobots.  
"Now we've got to get that camera back..." Side Burn sighed, leaning up against a wall.  
"I told you it would be a good idea to install self-destruct mechanisms in there, but nobody listens to me..." A new voice came in an a large green tow-truck rumbled in the room.  
Optimus chuckled. "Yes we do Towline. We just didn't think-"  
"Oh save it. I volunteer to go and either get the camera back,"  
If Optimus could have smiled, he would have. "Ok Towline. Side Burn, Prowl, go with him."  
"Roger that Optimus" Prowl responded, transforming into his police car.  
"I always get the bum assignments..." Side Burn muttered, but he too transformed and rolled off slowly after the other two cars.  
  
Three of the ugliest beings in the universe were staring at the camera grumpily.  
They were, from left to right, a giant red frog, a huge skunk, and an ugly blue flying squirrel. Of course, these weren't normal animals. They were Predicons. It was unknown why they had assumed such obvious and ugly beast modes, after all, it wasn't as if they could blend in, being nearly 15 feet tall in each mode. Not to mention the cybernetic parts were sticking out all over the place. They were definitely not of the planet.  
And they were also stupid.  
Very stupid.  
"It's impossible." The frog, Slapper, grumbled. "I can't hack this thing."  
"Give me that!" The skunk responded. He toyed with it for a bit, then sighed. "I can't either." Gas Skunk discarded the box. Sky-Byte had to dive to keep it from shattering on the ground.  
"YOU FOOLS! " Sky-Byte roared. "This camera holds secrets we cannot begin to fathom! If we can hack into the Autobots computer system and find their base, we could finish them off forever!"  
"Yeah right." The final member, Dark Scream muttered. "Like I believe THAT."  
Sky-Byte hit Dark Scream, hard.  
"OUCH!"  
"Stop wasting time. Get to work."  
"That's what we're trying to tell you. We can't!" Gas Skunk protested.  
"Listen, if we don't do something that looks real good in Megatrons eyes soon, the Decipticons are gonna usurp us, and then where will we be?"  
That shut the other three Predicons up. The Decipticons, though still new, had already proven themselves to be far more effective fighters than the four Predicons. Led by Scourge, the six of them were incredibly powerful, and dedicated only to Megatron. And they didn't screw up nearly as much as the Predicons.  
Of course, the four of them were none too happy of the circumstances.  
But what could they do but try to impress Megatron? It wasn't like they could fight like the Decipticons.  
Slapper sighed. "All right, all right. But we need to get back to HQ before I'm able to hack into it. I don't have the equipment."  
Sky-Byte smiled. "Excellent. Let us be off." The four trudged away.  
  
"I don't see anything on my scanners." Prowl muttered.  
"Why isn't the tracker mechanism working?" Towline asked.  
"Beats me. Side Burn, will ya-... Side Burn? SIDE BURN!"  
Side Burns blue form came speeding up beside him. "What? I was just-"  
"Don't even bother explaining it." Prowl growled.  
"Red Sports car?" Towline asked.  
"Yeah, but you should have seen her, she was-"   
"STUFF IT!" Towline and Prowl both yelled.  
Side Burn had an unusual... thing, about Red Sports cars. When ever he saw one, he was love struck instantly, and soon hot on the cars tail, desperately pleading for a date. It was the curse of being the Autobot equivalent of a teenager, though Prowl could not remember ever having a similar problem.  
"I'm sorry..." Side Burn muttered. "I just... WOAH! Look at that Baby! I gotta-"  
"NO!" Towline launched his hook, wrapping around Side Burns hood.  
"Hey come on!" Side Burn protested. "Have a heart, will ya! A guys gotta have some fun..."  
Towline ignored him, dragging the less-than-willing.sports car behind him.  
"Please! Come on! I have a life you know. Let go!"  
"Does he ever shut up?" Towline asked.  
"Nah, he'll do that the whole way..." Prowl sighed.  
"Please! She had the best paint job ever! Come on, PLEEEEEAAASSSEEEEE!!!"  
"NO!"  
  
About an hour later, Prowls scanners picked up something.  
"Its over in that direction. And its moving fast!"  
"I'm the fastest, let me go, and I'll go after them." Side Burn called.  
"Ok fine." Towline dropped Side Burn, who immediately sped off towards the bleep, with Prowl and Towline following behind. Suddenly another familiar voice called from behind.  
"COMING THROUGH!!!!!!"  
"Oh no..." Prowl muttered. "Please not now..."  
A race car almost barreled through Towline and Prowl, who had to transform to avoid serious injury.  
"Sorry!" The race car called back.  
"Stop him Towline." Prowl ordered.  
"Sure. Wrecker Hook!"  
Towline tossed a long cable, grabbing the Race car by the fin.  
"HEY!" The race car called as Tow Line reeled him in.  
Prowl glared down at the white and red race car. "Skid-Z! You know better to than to race on the highway!"  
"Oh come on Prowl!" Skid-Z protested. "There's nobody except you guys for miles!"  
"That doesn't excuse you from breaking the law." Prowl said harshly.  
Skid-Z sighed. "Ok, ok... Sorry..."  
"Now come on. We're on a mission, and we might need you." Towline glared at Skid-Z.  
"Well ok..." Skid-Z sighed. "But there's a race I really wanted to join..."   
Races were to Skid-Z as Red Sports cars were to Side Burn, except much more so.  
"NO!"  
"Aww man..." Skid-Z muttered as Towline towed him towards where Side Burn was waiting.  
  
"You two move so slow!" Sky-byte complained.  
"Well, its not like we can fly like you two..." Slapper grumbled.  
Dark Scream chuckled. "Your just jealous."   
"We are not!" Gas Skunk protested.  
"Uhh, yeah we are.' Slapper corrected him.  
Sky-Byte transformed and landed. "Both of you quit whining. We must deliver this to Megatron." He said, patting the camera at his side.  
"Then I suppose I should take it. Wrecker Hook!" From nowhere a hook came, wrapping itself around Sky-Byte package, and jerking it back towards the owner of the hook.  
"TOWLINE!" Sky-Byte roared. "Get him!"  
"But he's not alone!" Skid-Z yelled. "Skid-Z, TRANSFORM!" The race cars hood came down to form the chest plate, and Skid-Z narrow head pulled itself from the recesses of his body. His arms came out from the side, and his legs pulled down from the bottom, and finally, the race cars tail came up to form a kind of shield behind the back of his head.  
"Towline, Transform!" The boxy tow cars front half came down, as two panels swung around to the sides of it revealing two arms. The bottom half of the truck formed the legs, and the popped up at the top.  
"Side Burn, TRANSFORM!" The Blue sports car seemed to break apart as the legs pulled down from the top. Two arms came out from the side as the torso rotated and the head was revealed, the top part of the car stuck on his left arm.  
Prowl, TRANSFORM!" The feet jutted out straight forward from the compartment, and the entire body rotated to match up with the rest, as the arms pulled themselves from the back. The chest plate came up and reattached to the torso, and the head popped up from the back.  
The four Autobots we're now in robot mode, facing off against the Predicons.  
"Uh-Oh... We'd better get out of here!" Slapper said fearfully.  
"No you fools! We fight!" Sky-Byte roared. "Now Transform and attack!"  
"Dark Scream Terrorize!" The Squirrels entire body flipped around, as two arms came down from the sides, and the head pulled itself out.  
"Slapper TERRORIZE! The frogs lower body seemed to drop, and formed the torso as the upper half rotated on the axis forming two huge shoulder pads, and revealing the hunched head..  
"Gas Skunk, TERRORIZE!" Gas Skunks head dipped down and the entire body flipped over as the head and arms pulled themselves from their sockets, and the last of the Predicons was in robot mode.  
"Lets make short work of them." Sideburn called, already caught up in the spirit of the battle.  
"I agree little bro!" Prowl armed his arm-mounted flamethrowers, and the two of them charged head first at the Predicons.  
"Predicons, attack!" Sky-Byte ordered.  
"Right laser!"  
"Left Laser!"  
"Center laser!" The four Autobot responded to the series of blasts with a counterattack of their own, smashing through the four Predicons easily.  
  
T-Ai watched the battle intensely via one of her many monitors. Not that she was worried the Autobots would lose, the Predicons being among the stupidest beings in the galaxy, but rather, she watched with a quiet longing.  
"Ow, that had to hurt!" Koji exclaimed by her side, referring to a smashing uppercut that Prowl had just delivered to Sky-Byte.  
"Predicons... retreat!" On the screen, Sky-Byte looked a little beat up. he transformed into his Shark-form and fled the scene the other three right behind him.  
"All right!" Koji cheered.  
On the screen, Side Burn and Skid-Z we're saying the same thing, and giving each other high fives.  
T-AI sighed deeply. Koji looked up.  
"What's wrong T-Ai?" He asked, suddenly worried. He considered the computer hologram his friend, even though she wasn't really real.  
"Nothing Koji..." T-Ai said quietly.  
"Come on, you can tell me!" Koji smiled.  
"Well, I...."  
"Yes?" Koji asked.  
"I... I don't.. I don't..." T-Ai stammered, searching for words.  
Koji looked at her very concerned now.  
"What is it?"  
"I want to be out there too!" T-Ai finally burst out.  
"What do you mean?" Koji asked.  
"I'm tired of being cramped up in here." T-AI sighed. "I want t get out and be free, like the rest of the Autobots. I want to show Megatron myself what I think of him. I want to... well, you get it."  
"You don't want to be an immobile computer anymore." Koji stated quietly.  
"Yeah. Its not that I don't like my job, I love it. But I want to be out and be free too!" T-Ai sighed. "But who am I kidding. Even if we could give me a body, Optimus would never let me have one anyway..."  
"You are correct T-AI." A new voice interjected.  
T-Ai leapt to attention. "Optimus!"  
"Yes T-Ai. I heard the whole thing."  
T-Ai hung her head. "I'm sorry Optimus."  
"Your job is to monitor activities. You don't need a robot body for that."  
"But Optimus-"  
"No T-Ai. I'm sorry."  
T-Ai sounded distant. "Yes Optimus."  
"Now return to your duties." Optimus turned and left the room.   
"Yes sir." T-Ai sighed.  
Koji glanced at T-Ai, who seemed quiet and forlorn, detached from the world suddenly, and hurried after Prime.  
"Hey Optimus!" He called. Optimus turned.  
"Yes Koji?"  
"Don't you think your being a little hard on T-Ai? She only wants to be more like you."  
Optimus glanced at Koji. "T-Ai runs everything about Autobots base. It would be impossible for her to do that in an Autobot body. I'm afraid I cannot allow it."  
"Surly there's some way." Koji protested. "What if we kept her connected to the computer somehow?"  
Optimus looked thoughtful, but then he shook his head. "Too risky. If the Predicons disrupted the communications at our base."  
"They'd have to find it first." Koji interjected.  
'Yes... No. I can't risk it." Optimus looked hard at Koji. "Its late. Have X-Brawn take you home."  
"Ok..." Koji sighed dejectedly. "Just think about T-Ai, ok?"  
"I will Koji." Optimus promised, and meant it.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SKY-BYTE???" Came the thundering roar from the direction of the command center. Rollbar cupped his hands over his auditory sensors. "Looks like someone came home late." He groaned as Megatrons verbal abuse of Sky-Byte continued on.  
"Sucks for him don't it." Movar chuckled.   
"At least we're not getting yelled at." Ro-Tor pointed out.  
The three Decipticons chuckled and leaned back against the walls of Deciptibase. Rollbar was a dark green bot, who seemed unusually human, especially for a robot. He lazily rotated the wheels that were stuck on the side of his legs to release his growing boredom.   
Movar was very narrow. He had a covered face, and his arms were encased ion a shell-like projection that turned into the head of a shuttle when he transformed. His legs were large and chunky, boasting the engines they helled inside.  
Ro-Tor, true to his name, had a large helicopter blade on his back, thing arms, and lightly thicker legs. His head too was a solid helmet, black and gray like the rest of his body.  
They were all bored as heck, just waiting for assignment.  
Rollbar, of course, was the most vocal about it.  
"I am so bored!" He said for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"Than you should find something to do!" A harsh voice came in.   
"Of stuff it Armorhide." Rollbar muttered.  
Armorhide glared at his comrade. He was large and thick, in more ways than one. His stomach jutted out in front of the rest of his body, against stubby arms and short legs. He would have looked comical had it not been for the large and deadly laser cannon that sat on his back.  
"Well maybe you'd like to take it up with me." Another voice cam in, and suddenly Rollbar, not to mention the rest of the Decipticons, leapt to attention.  
The voice belonged to Mega-Octane, the leader of the 5 bot group. He stood tall and proud among his troops. Massive yellow laser cannons rose from his back, in sharp contrast to his dark-green body. He was the tallest of the Combaticons, not to mention the smartest and the most powerful.   
He looked proudly over his troops, who all stood rigidly straight at attention. "At ease men." He said coolly. "We've got an assignment..."  
  
Sky-Byte sighed, and sat down in his chair, and stared out his solitary window in his quarters. "Why me?" He sighed. Megatron had given him a particularly nasty repose for the failure. Then he had praised Scourge for last weeks victory.  
Sky-Byte hated his life.  
He slowly bent down and picked a book of poetry he was writing. He opened to a fresh, empty to page and began to compose another one.  
  
Oh woe is me.   
To the depths of my heart I long to please.   
But yet, though no fault of mine, I cannot do so.   
Why? Why? What brings this suffering?   
And what can cure it?   
Maybe I shall find the answer, deep inside myself.  
Or maybe it will just sit there forever.  
What causes my suffering?  
And how can it be stopped?  
I will find the cause,   
And rip it out of my system.  
For no Predicon deserves this  
Least not me.  
Because I long to please,  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
He sat back and admired his work. Another beautiful poem, composed by himself.  
The most beautiful one yet.   
He remembered long ago, when he had written one with a similar feeling and purpose, and how she had jokingly told him to stick to limericks...  
That was shortly before...  
Thinking about her made him tear up. But no, that was long since past.  
He would forget it.  
Again he looked over the poem.  
Sky-Byte sighed. Maybe he just quit being a Predicon and become a poet instead...  
  
Optimus sat alone in his quarters, quietly brooding over what he should do. He wanted to make T-AI happy, but he couldn't take down her function either.   
He didn't know what to do. But he had two friends who might.  
"T-Ai?" He called out, hoping the computer would respond.  
"Yes Optimus." T-Ais voice responded quietly.  
"Please contact Crosswise and Midnight Express. I want to talk to them."  
"Of course Optimus."  
"In person."  
"Yes Optimus." T-Ais voice faded out as she went to do her assignment.  
Optimus sighed. He had hurt her. But maybe there was a way...  
  
Crosswise and Midnight Express stood before Optimus, frowning thoughtfully.  
Midnight Express was a huge colossus, almost 50 feet tall. He had a fairly straight and angular body, the only outstanding feature being two massive shoulder pads that jutted out nearly 8 feet from his body. His head was hidden behind a small mask-like structure that covered a full half of it.  
He was one of the three robots that made up Team Bullet Train, so named for their disguises, Bullet Trains. Rapid Run and Rail Spike were his comrades in arms.  
Crosswise was completely opposite from Midnight. He was shorter than most average Autobots, but easily noticed due to his outstanding translucent blue coat, and the distinctive red X painted on his curved chest plate. His head was protected by a red mouth guard and a square, grayish helmet, leaving only his two green eyes visible. Otherwise he was fairly nondescript.  
He was a member of the Spychangers, and elite group of Autobot sharpshooters, who were well noted for their abilities to get in and out of tight places and situations.  
They were also they greatest minds on the Autobot team.  
Midnight frowned. "IT would be most difficult to pull off what you are suggesting."  
"But with a little work, it can be done." Crosswise added. "Give me a week and I bet I could do it."  
"But who would handle construction?" Midnight muttered.   
"I will help." Optimus answered. "I owe her that much, at least."  
"All right, I'm in." Crosswise could have smiled behind his face mask. "Lets do it!"  
  
The time passed uneventfully. The three Autobots managed to work in secret without T-Ai catching on to what was happening. It only took a week before their project was finished, and T-Ai was ready to be told.  
"T-Ai!" Optimus called.  
"Yes Optimus." The holographic girl appeared. She had lightened up in the week, but there was still a definite down-note in her speech patterns.  
"I want you to come here."  
"Optimus?" T-AI asked, suddenly curious.  
"Just come T-AI. Follow me." Optimus turned and walked. T-AI glanced at the computer screen, then her holographic form moved after him. Optimus led her to a small side room in Autobot HQ.   
"Come in T-AI." He told her. T-AI looked in and saw Midnight Express and Crosswise standing next to a table looking proud. She raised her holographic form over the table so she could see, and she suddenly gasped in startled surprise.  
"It's, it's.."  
"It's a female Autobot protoform." Optimus said. "And its for you."  
T-Ais mouth dropped. "You mean- But how-"  
"We've developed a system to replace your holographic representation." Crosswise stated. "You will have all the abilities your holographic form has, plus the added ability to leave Autobot HQ. As long as your still in contact with the base, you'll be able to control everything."  
"What happens if I lose contact?" T-Ai asked.  
"Then we go back to pushing buttons till your back." Midnight Express offered a lopsided grinned.  
"Well T-AI, are you ready to become and Autobot?" Optimus asked, his eyes kind and smiling.  
If T-Ais eyes could have watered they would have. "Oh yes Optimus, Yes!" She cried, the happiness more than evident in her voice.  
"I'm ready to begin when you are." Crosswise announced.  
"T-Ai, prepare to become an Autobot!" Optimus smiled.  
  
"What'ja call us back here for Optimus?" X-Brawn asked as he and his two brothers rolled into Autobots HQ.  
"Yeah Optimus! I was just about to meet a red sports car too..." Sideburn sighed.  
"Will you get off that!" Prowl yelled angrily.  
"Calm down Prowl." Optimus said firmly.  
"Yes sir..."  
The three robots transformed into their robot modes. Sideburn glanced around, and to his surprise, saw every Autobots currently on Earth in the room with him.  
Rail Spike was talking quietly to Rapid Run, and the Spychangers were all quietly standing around looking patient. Only five of the six were there, Hot Shot, Mirage, Ironhide, Rev and WARS. But the final member, Crosswise, was noticeably absent.. Skid-Z was watching one of T-Ais monitors, with an intense race going on, no doubt wishing he was there. Towline was standing off to a corner reading some text file or another.  
"Why's everybody here Optimus?" He asked, suddenly nervous.  
Optimus didn't answer, just walked quietly to the center of the room.  
"I have an important announcement to make." He stated, everyone quieted down, and turned their attention to him. "I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of our team." He turned, and motioned towards someone in the corner.  
A red sports car rolled into the room, and stationed itself in the middle where everybody could see it.   
Sideburns jaw dropped. "A red Sports car?? I think I'm in love!."  
"Did it ever occur to you it could be a guy?" X-Brawn asked.  
Sideburn turned bright red. "Well no but I-"  
"No need to worry about that Sideburn," a vaguely familiar feminine voice came from the direction of the car.  
Prowl froze. "That voice.. is it?"  
"T-AI TRANSFORM!"  
The reds sports cars hood came down as the rest of it moved upwards, forming a very curved chest. Two arms jutted out from the sides as the rear of the car folded downwards to form the legs. Finally a definitely feminine head came out of the workings, seeming to suddenly brighten the area, and the figure landed on the ground, looking at the stunned and surprised faces around the room.  
"T-AI???" The three car brothers cried at the same time, gaping at the figure in their midst.  
She was gorgeous, to say the least. The head resembled her holographic forms head, except now it was colored a very soft white, and the helmet she wore was almost exactly like the one her hologram presented, though the usually golden Autobot symbol she wore was not red, to match the other Autobots. Her form was sleek and soft, unlike the blocky forms of the rest of the Autobots. Instead of blocky straight arms, she had delicate, curved arms. Her chest was curved as well, however her legs were blocky, yet still seemed soft and fragile.  
Side Burns jaw was on the ground and he gazed at the beautiful image in front of him.   
T-Ai twirled around so everyone could see her.  
"DO you guys like it?'" She asked with child-like enthusiasm.  
"Well T-Ai, you look most, err, Impressive." Rail Spike smiled.  
"Impressive?" X-Brawn exclaimed. "I think that's shortens out the little lady."  
"Little lady?" T-Ai exclaimed. "X-Brawn!"  
"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry..." X-Brawn muttered.  
"I think you look great." Side Burn stammered. T-AI giggled.  
"How is this possible Optimus?" Prowl asked. "How can she manage our computers and a Robot body at the same time?"  
"I'll answer that." Crosswise step forward, and explained the concept to everyone. When it was over, Prowl shook his head. "I don't know Optimus. If the Preds get a hold of her..."  
"That's why she's not going to be in a combat zone unless its absolutely nesscary." Optimus said, then looked at T-Ai. "Right T-AI?"  
"Yes Optimus." T-AI said quietly, then immediately lightened up. "Now then. who wants to race?" T-Ai transformed, revved her engine and raced off.  
"RACE????" Skid-Z exclaimed, already transforming and after her.  
"Wait for me!" Side Burn cried, and chased after the two of them.  
Mirage, Rev and Wars glanced at each other, shrugged, and raced off after them.  
Optimus, X-Brawn and Rail-Spike chuckled.  
"I remember when I was young like that..." Rail Spike said heartily.  
"Yeah, well I don't think its a good idea letting her run around." Rapid Run muttered.  
"Nor do I." Prowl agreed. "She belongs back at the base, and if the Preds.."  
"She can handle herself against the Preds." Optimus glared at Prowl. "I'm more worried about the Decipticons. But there is no worry right now. Let them have their fun."  
Optimus glanced on one of the screens which was focused on the five of them racing. "They'll be fine..." He convinced himself.  
  
"I win! I win!" Skid-Z cried jubilantly as he pulled up to the hill to the tree that had been designated as the finish point.  
"Only by a few seconds!" T-AI cried indignantly, pulling up behind him. A few seconds later Mirage, Rev, and Wars pulled up behind them. Then finally, poor Side Burn dragged in slowly, making puffing sounds.  
"Whew..." He muttered. "You guys are fast!"  
Skid-Z just laughed. "You've been lounging around HQ WAY too much! You need to... huh?" Something caught Skid-Z sensor. He glanced down the hill and saw another race about to begin.  
"A RACE!!!" He cried, running down the hill towards it. "Maybe's there still time to join!"  
Rev looked at Wars and sighed. "I guess we better stop him."   
"Come on." Mirage said. sounding bored. "Lets go. The three Spychangers revved up and took off after them.  
T-AI giggled, but didn't follow them, instead she transformed into robot mode, and leaned up against the tree, just looking out onto the fields.  
"What are you doing?" Side Burn asked, also transforming.  
"I'm just... admiring the view." She said looking out over the hill top. Side Burn glanced out. He didn't see anything unusual. The sun was setting, yes, and the rays had lighted the sky a light reddish color, which reflected over the hills and plains below, but it was nothing Side Burn hadn't seen before.  
But then again, that was probably the point. Side Burn had seen it, but T-Ai hadn't. So Side Burn said nothing.  
"Its so beautiful..." T-AI sighed.  
"Yeah." Side Burn had to admit, it was.  
The two stood there in silence for a little bit longer. Then T-Ai just began to walk, looking around. A delighted expression appeared on her face. "Its so wonderful.. Just being free like this.."   
T-AI said happily. "I just- WOAH!" T-Ais foot snagged a loose root, and she fell forward, right into Side Burns arms.   
"You Ok?" Side Burn asked, gently steadying T-AI. T-AI gasped and looked at him for a second, then pulled away quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Side Burn asked, suddenly worried.  
"Its nothing." T-AI said, looking a bit guilty. "I just..."  
"What?" Side Burn asked.  
"I've never felt someone touch me before..." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. Side Burn looked at her curiously.  
"I don't understand.."  
"Its ok. I just... Its nothing." T-AI said very softly She sat down facing the sunset. After a long minute, Side Burn sat down next to her.  
  
"Another worthless assignment..." Sky-Byte muttered. "Place a tracking device. COME ON! This is the kind of assignment Dark Scream should get, but nooo, he just has to send me..."  
Sky-Byte, currently disguised as a shark, swam through the air, muttering to himself, and incessant, never ending drone of whines and complaints.  
Not that he considered himself a whiner.  
Sky-Byte continued on slowly when suddenly, two figures caught his eye.  
"Autobots!" he hissed, quickly transforming and landing softly several yards away. He hid behind the bushes and looked the two over. The first was Side Burn, but the second...  
Who was she?  
"So T-Ai, what's it like being an Autobot now?" Side Burn asked quietly.  
T-AI? Wasn't that the name of the Autobot computer system?  
"Well, its a lot better."   
Better than what?  
"As a computer, I never got to do anything, but now, I feel so free, so, so..."  
As a computer? What's going on?  
"Independent?" Side Burn asked.  
"Yes! Its wonderful. Side Burn., you have no idea how incredible this feeling is! I'm so glad Optimus gave me this body."  
Everything was coming together. If that Autobot WAS formerly the computer system, she would have a lot of information.  
Sky-Byte chuckled to himself. Yes, it was all falling into place. If he could capture this Autobots, he could get the information out of her.  
"Would be much more appreciative of me." Sky-Byte said eagerly. "But not here, not now. I must wait for the perfect opportunity, yes..."  
But in the back of his mind, a memory of someone else told him not to. He ignored it as he flew off.  
  
The sun slowly set over the hill, as Side Burn and T-AI just continued talking. Despite the fact that they had known each other practically their whole lives, they still found new things to talk about.  
T-Ai was amazed at how nice Side Burn seemed, out here and alone. She had always remembered Side Burn as being a bit of a jerk, which was probably putting it too nicely. Skipping out on assignments to chase red sports cars was almost commonplace for him, yet now....  
Side Burn himself was surprised at T-Ais reaction to her new world. Though she was probably older than himself by several years, she seemed so young and childlike, just exploring the new world around her. It was incredible...  
"HEY YOU TWO!" Wars called out, interrupting the peaceful quietness. "You just gonna sit there or are we gonna head out?" He yelled as he trudged up the hill.  
"All right." Side Burn sighed. "Lets go, T-AI."  
"Ok." T-AI said softly.  
"Would you mind giving us a hand?" Mirage called back. "We're having a little less than acceptable cooperation with our friend here."  
"Oh come on!" Skid-Z cried. "Just one more race? PLEEAAAASSEEE???????"  
"NO!"  
  
The six cars drove into Autobot HQ, some a little more willing than others.  
"Hello T-Ai." Optimus greeted her. "Did you have fun?"  
"Oh yes Optimus!" T-Ai said, transforming. "It was great. I've never felt so free before!"  
Optimus's kind eyes looked back at her. "That's good T-Ai. I'm glad your happy."  
"Thank you Optimus." T-Ai seemed to blush, but then she sharply turned back towards her computer. "I'd better return to work."  
"Yeah, Pushing buttons ain't so fun!" X-Brawn called from the other side of the room.  
T-Ai giggled as she scanned through her monitors quickly.  
Her eye caught on one scene, over looking the bay-bridge at night, and she smiled.  
At least I won't have to wish anymore, she thought happily.  
  
It had taken a week, but everything was finally ready.  
The layout, the placement of the bombs... perfection had been achieved.  
Mega-Octane looked over the Power plant with pride, and then glanced at his troops, who were dimly illuminated by the light of the moon.  
They had to work only at night to avoid detection of the Autobots, and now that wouldn't be needed anymore.  
The plan was worked to perfection.  
It was so easy its a wonder Megatron didn't think of it earlier.  
Now, to wait for the dawn...  
  
T-Ai stretched her joints straight up, enjoying the feeling of the joints creaking against each other. It felt good to be real, instead of a hologram.  
She casually turned on the scanners, looking for any activity, of any kind. There was none.  
She smiled.  
"Morning T-Ai." Side Burn said, walking up behind her.  
"Oh! Uh, hi Side Burn..." T-Ai smiled. "Good morning."  
"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our talk last night." Side Burn said gently.  
"I enjoyed it to Side Burn." T-Ai looked into Side-Burns eyes. "It was wonderful."  
Side Burns hand grasped hers, and the looked silently into each others eyes.  
"Well now, ain't that cute." X-Brawn said, startling the two of them, who immediately pretended they weren't doing anything.  
X-Brawn chuckled. "Well Side Burn, I'd never thought I'd see the day."  
"Now what's that supposed to mean!" Side Burn said angrily.  
"You always were a flirter." X-Brawn chuckled. "But I'd never thought..."  
"I don't know what your talking about." Side Burn turned his back towards X-Brawn, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Your a good flirter, but a really bad liar Side Burn. Besides, I saw you two anyway."  
X-Brawn turned to T-Ai. "And I must say, I never thought you of all the women in the universe, would pick Side Burn."  
If T-AI could have blushed, she would have turned brighter than the red coloring of her metal.  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" T-Ai asked angrily.  
"Tell anyone what?" Prowl asked, walking into the command center.  
"Why these two are MPH!" X-Brawn comment was interrupted by Side Burn grabbing X-Brawn,covering his speakers with his hand.   
"Nothing! Nothing! Just move along!" Side Burn said desperately.  
"Something suspicious is afoot." Prowl glared at Side Burn. "Now, as a Police Officer I demand to know-"  
Prowl was interrupted by a sudden blaring of sirens throughout Autobot HQ.  
T-Ai leaped the controls, pulling up screens full of information.  
"What's going on?" Optimus demanded as he rushed in.  
"The Decipticons are attacking the power plant! Grid 8-2-0-7." T-Ai responded quickly.  
Optimus looked at the three car brothers. "Ok men, we've got a job to do, lets ROLL OUT!"  
"Yes sir!" The three responded as they transformed, and rolled after Optimus.  
T-AI breathed a sigh of relief now that Prowl was gone.   
Just how did she fall in love with Side Burn anyway?  
  
"Well I see the fire, but I don't see any Decipticons!" Prowl said transforming.  
"I'll take care of the fire." Optimus said, bringing the huge water cannon on his back to bear. He fired, spraying mist throughout the area to calm the fire down.  
"Where are them cons?" X-Brawn muttered.  
"OPTIMUS!" T-Ais frantic voice came over the com. "The Predicons are attacking a second plant!"  
"A diversion?" Prowl asked.  
"T-Ai send the Spychangers to deal with them!" Optimus ordered.  
"Roger that Optimus."  
Optimus turned to the three car brothers. "Spread out and look for the Cons. We'll.."  
"OPTIMUS!" T-Ais voice again rang through the com. "The Decipticons are at a third power plant!"  
"They can't be in two places at once!" Prowl gaped. "This WAS a diversion!"  
"Get Team Bullet Train over there!" Optimus ordered. "Is Scourge with them?"  
"Negative."  
"He's probably in this area." Optimus muttered. "We'd better-"  
"OPTIMUS! Megatron and Sky-Byte are attacking a fourth plant!"  
"Megatron?" Optimus whirled in confusion. "We can't fight them all at once." He muttered. "This place was a diversion. Come on guys! We've got to go fight Megatron." Optimus transformed back into vehicle mode and drove off, the three car brothers right behind him.  
  
A massive black form watched them go. Satisfied they had left, he came out of hiding.  
He seemed to greatly resemble Optimus Prime himself, and that was not without a reason. He had part of Primes existence locked deep within him, but also that of Megatrons, but he was much more powerful.  
He was Scourge, the feared leader of the Decipticons.  
He quietly walked towards the shambles of the power plant. He found one large tank that must have contained gallons upon gallons of oil, which could easily be converted into Energon.  
Megatron will be pleased.  
He transformed into a massive oil truck, and plugged his hose into the tank, and began sucking it dry.  
  
"Optimus!"   
"Now what T-Ai?"  
"Scourge is at the power plant you just left!"  
"We've got cons everywhere today!" X-Brawn muttered.  
"We'll stop Scourge." Prowl volunteered, turning around, with Side Burn and X-Brawn right behind him.  
"Be careful comrades!" Optimus called after them.  
  
Scourge grimaced as the three car brothers raced out of the opened portal.  
"Too slow." He cursed himself. "Oh well, easy enough to deal with. Scourge, Transform!"  
Leaving his tanker behind to continue gathering the oil, the truck part split, and Scourge emerged from it.  
"All right Autobots, are you prepared to meet your doom?"  
"Just as ready as ever Scourge." Prowl replied, drawing his weapon. "Fusion Flame!"  
Twin jets of of fire leapt from the double-barreled cannon perched on his arm. Scourge just ignored the flames.  
X-Brawn and Sideburn drew their guns as well and fired at the massive Decipticon. Scourge laughed as the shots bounced harmlessly off him.  
"You weak fools, you cannot defeat me! Barrage Attack!" Missiles leapt from his two large shoulder-plates, exploding around the three car brothers and throwing them off balance. The three crumpled to the ground.  
"This is far to easy." Scourge chuckled, drawing his huge sword.  
He stepped over the three of them. "now, who wants to die first?"  
He looked over the three and saw Sideburn struggling to get up. "Well Sideburn, not finished yet are we?" Scourge brought his foot down on Sideburns back, and Sideburn collapsed again.  
  
"Sideburn!" T-Ai called. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"  
She leapt away from the control panels, and transformed, quickly driving out to the battle zone.  
  
Scourge laughed. "Its the end Autobot." He drew his gun and pointed at Sideburns head.   
The Autobot portal opened up again. "Now who's coming?" Scourge growled.   
He saw a flash of red. "Prime!" He fired, but then realized his target was no longer there. "What the-"  
He was interrupted by a sudden, vicious kick to the back of the head. He flew forward, and smashed onto the ground. He pulled up and turned, expecting to see the highbrow of his ultimate enemy, Optimus Prime, but instead found a much shorter opponent.  
"Who the-"  
Before Scourge finish his question, T-AI pulled her gun, and fired. Scourge laughed. "You think that puny weapons going to harm me?"  
"Not quite." T-Ai smiled, and with no warning, threw her gun straight at Scourges head. The gun thudded into the head plate, and he stumbled backwards. Before he could regain his balance T-Ai came up and punched him hard in his abdominal plate, and then another blow to the head sent him sprawling backwards.  
"You.." Scourge jumped back to his feet, but was blown backwards by a sudden stream of frigid water as Optimus Prime rolled through the Autobot gateway.  
"Optimus Prime transform!" The cab of the truck transformed.   
"Battle mode!" The rear part of the truck came forward, and seemed to wrap itself around Primes body, doubling his size and power.  
"No!" Scourge yelled angrily. "Don't think this over!" He glared at T-Ai. "Especially you!" With that, Scourge turned and fled.  
  
T-AI helped Sideburn to his feet. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." Side Burn smiled. "Thanks for coming in."  
X-Brawn nodded. "Yeah T-Ai, we owe you one."  
T-Ai giggled. "It was nothing."  
"Nothing?" Prowl exclaimed. "You single-handedly defeated Scourge!"  
"Yes T-Ai, you did." Optimus said firmly, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "However, you disobeyed a direct order, and put yourself unneedlessly in danger."  
"What?" T-Ai, and the three car brothers exclaimed in unbelief.  
"Remember, your assignment was to remain at the base." Optimus said. "You disobeyed me. This time, I'm glad you did, otherwise I never would have arrived in time to save Sideburn, but next time, think a little more of the consequences of your actions."  
T-Ai hung her head. "Yes Optimus."  
She sighed, and Transformed. "I guess Ill head back to HQ then. I'm sorry I disappointed you Optimus." She rolled back into the portal.  
"Wait up T-Ai!" Side Burn also transformed, and rolled after her.  
"Aren't you being a little hard on her Optimus?" X-Brawn asked.  
Optimus winced as he recalled the exact same words that Koji had used earlier, but he quickly shook it off. "She is still unable to comprehend what could happen to her if she got captured, or worse. Remember, she is still not used to being able to move freely like that. Before, she had the same emotions, but she wasn't able to do anything about them, being trapped inside her computer. But now she may do something rash, and then we could be in big trouble."  
  
T-Ai was siting in her provisional quarters, her head buried in her arms as Side Burn, tried to comfort her.  
"T-Ai, you were great!" He said softly, laying his hand on T-Ais back. "Don't beat down on yourself, just cause Optimus was a little mad."  
T-Ai looked up, a pained expression on her face. "But Side Burn! Did you hear him? He said I disobeyed him!"  
"So? I disobey him all the time."  
"But that's you, and besides, you always come around. I had my chance to prove myself to Optimus, and I just made it worse!"   
T-Ai broke into the equivalent of robotic sobs, soft mechanical noises issuing from deep inside her.  
"Don't cry T-Ai. You did nothing wrong." Sideburn insisted. "You saved my life! How can that be wrong?"  
T-Ai looked up again, a faint smile replacing her tears. "Yeah, I guess..."  
Side Burn put his arms around T-AI and hugged her. T-Ai gasped, the sensation of Side Burns arms around her was incredible!. But there was something else, a feeling stirring up inside her that she had never quiet felt before.  
Side Burn let go of her and smiled. "I better get back, to go on patrol."  
"Yeah..." T-Ai said softly.   
"I'll be back soon!" He added. "Take care T-Ai." Side Burn walked briskly out of the room, and Transformed. T-Ai smiled, and sighed.  
"You and Side Burn seem to be getting along quiet well."  
"Optimus!" T-Ai quickly jumped to attention.   
"At ease T-Ai." Optimus entered the room, sitting down next to T-Ais seat.  
"Optimus, I'm sorry I acted rashly, and I promise I won't do it again! It was just that Side Burn needed help and-"  
Optimus held up his hand. "It is all right T-Ai. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were very brave, and you saved Side Burn, and probably X-Brawn and Prowl as well. I was too busy dwelling on what might have happened, instead of what did happen. I'm didn't give you nearly enough credit." Optimus looked at T-Ai softly. "Will you forgive me?"  
"Of course Optimus!" T-AI beamed. "Thank you Optimus!" She threw her arms around Optimus, and embraced him in a tight hug. Optimus was caught of guard, but let her hug him.  
After T-Ai let go, Optimus nodded. "Now, next time only go yourself if there are no other reinforcements available, ok?"  
T-AI saluted. "Yes sir!"  
"Now, we'd both better return to our duties."  
"Of course Optimus." T-Ai happily walked out of the room. Optimus sat for a minute, than followed her.  
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!"   
Scourge bowed his head. "Indeed I have, mighty Megatron."  
The large black and purple robot known as Megatron paced back and forth restlessly, angrily.  
His massive robotic form was hunched over, with the two majestic silver wings stretched along the back. Unlike his fellow Predicons, or his Decipticon creations, his body did not look like it was a tacky attempt to hide his alternate form. Instead, everything had a purpose. Not to say that Megatron didn't have an alternate mode- he had 6. Dragon, Bat, Jet, Racer, Claw and Robot- each one specialized for a different task- each one as menacing as the form he stood in now.  
"And there is a new Autobot on top of all this? How many more do they need?" Megatron muttered, his aged faced narrowed in thoughts. "We're already outnumbered."  
Sky-Byte decided it was the right time t make his move.  
"Mighty Megatron!" Sky-Byte said, puffing himself up. "I have learned much about this new Autobot already!"  
"How so Sky-Byte?" Megatron demanded.  
"I discovered her yesterday, but before I could tell you, you ordered our attack."  
"Hmph." Megatron grumbled. "Go on."  
"She is a manifestation of the Autobots main computer system."  
Megatron arched his optic. "Tell me more." He hissed.  
Scourge glared at Sky-Byte but remained silent. Eager to please his leader, Sky-Byte took the opportunity to further his dawdling reputation.  
"I have found out that she had Prime give her a body because she felt... inadequate as a hologram, which she was before. This has freed her, but if we catch her, she could yield information most useful."  
"Such as?"  
"The location of the Autobot secret headquarters."  
Megatron smiled. "Yes.... I like this indeed."  
Sky-Byte bowed. "I live only to please you sir."  
"You've outdone yourself my friend."  
Sky-Byte spirits brightened. He called me a friend! He really cares!   
"You shall capture her. Use whatever means nesscary to beat the information out of her-  
-And you will take Scourge and the Decipticons."  
Sky-Bytes face fell. He doesn't trust me enough to do it alone...   
"DO not fail me Sky-Byte."  
"I won't Megatron, unless the Decipticons mess me up."  
Scourge was trembling with fury. Sky-Byte quickly decided to exit the area, leaving Megatron to brood alone with Scourge.  
  
"Hey Sideburn!" Koji called as he cheerfully walked into Autobot HQ.  
"Oh hey Koji! How's it going?" Side Burn asked cheerfully.  
"Just great! He paused, and looked around. Wait a sec... where's T-Ai?"  
Side Burn chuckled. "Hey T-Ai! Someone wants to see you!"  
"Hi Koji!" Koji jumped at the voice behind him, and whirled around, and found himself staring at T-Ai's knees.  
"T-Ai?"  
T-Ai bent down. "Heya Koji! How are you doing?"  
"T-Ai... your... your..."  
"An Autobot?" She giggled.   
"Yeah." Koji stumbled. Side Burn laughed out loud. "But how-"  
"Optimus got real nice on her." Side Burn smiled. "He gave T-Ai a female protoform, and we uploaded her personality into it."  
"What do you think Koji?" T-Ai whirled around showing off her body.  
"You look great!" Koji said, and meant it.  
"Thanks Koji." T-Ai replied, smiling brightly.  
"Ok, Show times over." Prowl said stepping in. "Side Burn, your supposed to be on patrol!"  
"Well, your not either!" Side Burn said indignantly.  
"Yes... but that's not the point!"  
"Oh its not?" Side Burn smirked. "You should be on patrol. A re you gonna go against orders?"  
"Of course not but.. HEY!"  
Sideburn laughed. "I'm going, I'm going." The two transformed and rolled out, leaving Koji and T-Ai alone.  
T-Ai turned and began running a quick surveillance check. Koji walked up next to her and sat down on the floor.  
"So... what's it like being an Autobots?" He asked.  
T-Ai smiled. "It's wonderful. Much better than being trapped as a hologram. I feel so free... and real..."  
Koji gazed at the Autobot. T-AI noticed. "Is something wrong Koji?"  
"Yeah... I kinda miss your hologram form."  
T-Ai giggled. "Why? Feel lonely being the only one that looked human around?"  
"Kinda..."  
T-Ai smiled and bent down. "Don't worry Koji. Even though I'm not a hologram anymore, I'll never stop being your friend."  
Koji smiled. "Thanks T-Ai!"  
T-Ai flashed another charming smile at Koji then returned to her work.  
  
Night fell again, and Side Burn and his brothers returned form patrol.  
"Anything?" T-Ai asked they came in.  
X-Brawn shook his head. "Nope. Not so much as wayward cactus."  
Prowl glanced at his older brother in disgust, then quickly changed the subject.  
"How was your day T-Ai?"  
T-Ai smiled shyly. "It was.. just fine Prowl."  
"That's nice."  
"Hey T-AI!" Sideburn called. "How bout going for a drive."  
"A drive?" Prowl asked.  
"Sure Side Burn!" T-Ai grinned, and transformed, and followed Side Burn out of the base.  
Prowl glanced at X-Brawn. "Don't tell me they're-"  
X-Brawn nodded. "Well, it figures they would, don't it?"  
Prowl buried his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do with them..."  
"I think its cute."  
"You would..."  
  
T-Ai and Side Burn sat alone on a small hilltop. overlooking the city. It was illuminated by the thousands of lights that marked dwellings, and office buildings alike. It was a beautiful sight.   
Very few words were exchanged between the two, they both enjoyed just sitting back, admiring the scenery, and enjoying each others company.  
At one point T-AI leaned up next to Side Burn, and he put his arm around her, drawing her close.  
"T-AI... I... I think I love you..." He said softly.  
"Isn't that what you say to every red sports car?" T-Ai giggled.  
"Yeah... I guess." They both giggled, and T-Ai snuggled up closer to Sideburn.  
"Sideburn... I think I love you too."  
  
"Yech." Slapper muttered. "Disgusting."  
"I couldn't agree more." Dark Scream growled. "Can we go in and take them now Sky-Byte?"  
"But.. But... they look so happy.." Sky-Byte sniffed. "How can you even think of that...."  
"You're way to sensitive for this job." Gas Skunk muttered.  
  
X-Brawn looked up as Side Burn and T-Ai walked in. "Well, looks like our two lovebirds are back."  
"LOVEBIRDS?" T-Ai and Sideburn both cried out in protest.  
"We're not Lovebirds, we're uhh.." Side Burn tried to think of an excuse, but found he could not.  
Prowl glanced up from looking through one of his many Autobot handbooks. "I'm sure this is against protocol, but I can't figure out where."  
"Hey!" T-Ai cried indignantly.  
"Let them be little bro." X-Brawn shook his head at Prowl. "Let them have their fun."  
"But if it's against protocol it should be stopped!"  
"Aren't you being just a little to picky there Prowl?" Side Burn asked. "Just because you don't approve of something doesn't mean its against protocol."  
Prowl flushed.  
T-AI added in, "Besides, if anyone knew Protocol it would be me. And I see no rules against two Autobots being in love."  
Prowl was angry now. "But you're not an Autobot!"  
"Actually Prowl, she is." Optimus said entering the room.  
"Optimus!" Everyone cried out at the same time.  
Optimus shook his head. "Sideburn.. T-Ai.. I would have never guessed you two... Well, I suppose it's too late to do anything."  
T-Ai and Side Burn both turned bright red. X-Brawn chuckled.  
Optimus let out an audible sigh. "Oh well. I'm not going to stop you two, just don't let it get in the way of your work, understand?"  
"Yes Optimus!" They both said happily.  
Prowl sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea..."   
Optimus bent down next to Prowl. "Nor do I. But I will not interfere in the way of love."  
"Don't get all mushy on us Optimus." Prowl growled.  
Optimus patted Prowl on the back. "Sometimes 'Mushy' is what you have to be my friend." Then he walked off, almost as silently as he had arrived.  
  
The next morning was not nearly as peaceful.  
"Optimus!" T-Ai cried out. "The Decipticons are at the Power plant!"  
"I'm on it. Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, with me!" All four of them transformed and rolled out. They had not even arrived at the plant when T-Ai called in again.  
"Optimus! The Predicons are now at another power plant!"  
"Get the Spychangers over there now!" Optimus ordered.  
"They're pulling the same stunt they did last time." Prowl muttered.  
"Yes. Then their next target..."  
"Scourge is at a third power plant!" T-Ai cried out.  
"And Megatron at a forth..." X-Brawn guessed. A few seconds later T-Ai confirmed it.  
"T-AI! Send Team Bullet Train to fight the Decipticons. X-Brawn, Come with me to fight Megatron. Prowl, Sideburn, Get Towline and Skid-Z to fight Megatron. T-Ai! You are NOT to join us, understand?"  
  
T-AI was shaking with anger as Optimus spoke those last words.  
"But Optimus!"  
"No T-Ai. That's an order!"  
T-Ai switched off the communications angrily.  
"Why won't he let me go.." She muttered to herself. "Why? I can take care of myself."  
With that T-Ai made up her mind.  
"I'll show Optimus. I'll teach him to trust me yet!"  
  
Skid-Z went flying backwards from a punch of Megatrons, landing on top of Towline.  
"TERRORIZE!" The Predicon commander roared, shifting into dragon-mode. He blasted away at Side Burn and Prowl, sending them both flying backwards.  
"Man..." Sideburn gasped. "That guys ticked about something!"  
"We'll beat him yet." Prowl responded, firing a blast from his arm-mounted cannon. Megatron roared, and responded with another blast.  
Towline and Skid-Z also fired from different directions, infuriating, but not harming, Megatron, who let loose a steady stream of fire.  
The four Autobots were blown backwards into a heap.  
"Today you die!" Megatron roared.  
Megatron was suddenly diverted by the opening of a space bridge. A lone red sports car shot out.   
"T-AI Trans-" But before T-AI could finish Sky-Byte shot out of nowhere and grabbed her in his massive jaws.  
"I've got you Autobot!" Sky-Byte said through his teeth.  
"Excellent work Sky-Byte!" Megatron chuckled. "Now, to finish off these bots."  
"No! Let me go!" T-Ai struggled, but she couldn't even transform.  
"Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!"  
Out of the same hole T-Ai had come out of moments before, Optimus leapt out.  
"Battle Mode!" Optimus came together with the rear part of the fire truck, and glared at Megatron.  
"Put her down Sky-Byte!" Optimus ordered.  
"Make me!" Sky-Byte turned and fled.  
Megatron let loose a burst of flame, and turned and fled.  
Side Burn leapt to his feet. "We've got to go after them! They have T-Ai!"  
"That's what you think Autobots!" Scourge called as he pulled up and Transformed.  
"More?" Skid-Z cried out.  
"Yes, More!" Mega-Octane added in."Decipticons! Attack!" As the troop of five rushed in, Optimus, for perhaps the first time in his life, felt panicked.  
Then a new emotion began to well up inside him.  
Scourge and the Decipticons stepped backwards as Optimus's chest plate began to glow.  
"The Matrix..." Prowl gasped.  
Scourge took another step backwards, then regained his composure. "Don't just sit there you cowards! Fire! Fire! Fire!"  
The Decipticons didn't hesitate another second. Pulling their guns the fired round after round at Optimus who seemed to shrug off the blasts.   
"KEEP FIRING!" Scourge roared.  
"Allow me to fire back!" Optimus roared, bringing the massive cannon on his back to bear. He didn't even aim, just fired at full power. The Decipticon were thrown clear over the horizon by the force of the blast.  
  
Optimus pounded the ground angrily. "Why did she disobey me? I ordered her too-"  
"Optimus calm down!" Prowl interrupted. "Your circuits are going to overheat!"  
"Yes Prowl... I'm sorry. We've got to get her back!~  
"The Computer should have the capability to track her down." Towline said. "We'd better get back to base."  
"Yes... your right." Optimus muttered. "Come on, we need to move before they do anything to her!"  
Nobody took any notice of Side Burn who was on his knees, head bowed, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Sky-byte threw T-Ai roughly into the prison cell. She thudded against the wall and lay still.  
The Predicon Second glanced at Megatron. "We will keep her here. That way, if the Autobots have a tracker on her, they won't find our base."  
"Excellent work Sky-Byte. Use whatever means nesscary to get the information out of her."  
"Of course Megatron." Megatron turn and left the small warehouse they had confiscated.  
Sky-Byte looked at T-Ai. "Now, what method should I use to get it out of her?"  
"You could read her some of your poetry." Slapper suggested. Sky-Bye hit him upside the head.  
"Why don't you let me do it?" Scourge asked, suddenly driving up with the rest of the Decipticons. "I'll get the information out of her in no time."  
"No!" Sky-Byte growled. "I will get the information out of her. I will report this to Megatron. "  
"Forget reporting into Megatron. You can do that. I just want to pay her back for humiliating me earlier."  
Scourge stepped forward. Somewhat reluctantly, Sky-Byte stepped out of the way. "Just remember, don't kill her! A dead captive can't talk."  
Scourge growled, and walked in.  
It slowly dawned on Sky-Byte that he may have just sentenced T-Ai to a fate worse than death.   
  
T-Ai looked up as Scourge walked in.  
"I won't tell you anything." She growled.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Scourge chuckled. "It will make your pain last longer."  
T-Ai backed away in fear as Scourge advanced on her.  
  
"I can't find her Optimus..." Crosswise sighed. "The screens won't penetrate wherever their keeping her.  
Optimus looked very solemn. "We've got to before they harm her Spread out the patrols."  
"Yes SIR!" The spy charger saluted, and immediately sent every other Autobot scrambling.  
  
Koji perked up when a familiar dark green SUV came rolling down the street.  
"Hey X-Brawn, what's up?" he called, running over to the SUV.  
"Don't have time to stop kid. Get inside, and I'll tell you." X-Brawn said. Koji was surprised. X-Brawn had never sound so.. worried before. The usually calm and cool robot seemed almost frantic. Koji quickly climbed inside, and X-Brawn sped off.  
"What's going on?" Koji asked. "The Preds have kidnapped T-Ai!"  
Kojis jaw dropped. "What? How? When?"  
"Sky-Byte grabbed her before she could Transform. Optimus arrived to stop him, but he was cut off by the Decipticons."  
"That's horrible..." Koji whispered.   
"We can't find her on our scanners. We've got every Autobot scouring the city."  
X-Brawn rolled to a stop at a red light. "You have no idea how much pain they could cause her. If we don't get there quick-"  
X-Brawn left the rest to Kojis imagination.  
  
A soft whimpering came from T-Ais prison as Scourge stepped out. He cracked his knuckles, then went to pick up his massive sword. He turned back around. T-AI shrunk back in fear.  
"So, where are your friends now?" Scourge asked, slowly drawing his sword up.  
T_Ai screamed once, and then began to cry.  
  
The light turned green and X-Brawn continued on.  
"Hey... Look!" Koji pointed.  
"What?"  
"A helicopter! Its not one of the news media's.."  
"Ro-Tor?"  
"I don't know, I can't tell. Too far away.."  
"It's worth a shot." X-Brawn turned at the next street, and headed towards it.  
  
Ro-Tor was bored. "Scout work... figures." He paced around, making sure the warehouse was directly under him.  
He suddenly heard sirens and panicked. "Optimus Prime!" Fives seconds later an ordinary fire truck rolled past the warehouse.  
"Whew.... Man Ro-Tor your losing it.."  
Then he spotted something else. A green SUV was heading towards the warehouse.  
"X-Brawn?" Five seconds later, his suspicion was confirmed when he scanned it. "I've got to warn the others!" Ro-Tor headed in for a landing.  
  
"The chopper must have spotted us. Its landing."  
"Sounds like Ro-Tor all right. Where's he landing?"  
"Looks like the abandoned warehouse up on 34th street." Koji said.  
"I'm there." X-Brawn gave a whoop as he headed towards the Warehouse.  
  
Scourge walked out of the room, cracking his robotic knuckles.  
"Did she talk?" Sky-Byte demanded.  
"Not yet. I'm giving her a ten minute break. She should talk soon."  
"What are you doing to her in there? Her screams are so loud..."   
"I haven't done ANYTHING yet." Scourge chuckled evilly. "Just scratched up and bent her a little."  
Sky-Byte felt a pang of guilt, and looked down.  
Scourge turned. "Well, breaks over. I'm going to-"  
"SCOURGE!" Ro-Tor cried, running in. "X-Brawn just arrived."  
"Autobots!" Scourge hissed.  
Mega-Octane and the rest of his troop were readying seconds.  
Scourge turned to Sky-Byte. "IF they get in and try to rescue her, use your troops to stop them!"  
Sky-Byte growled at Scourge, but stood ready. Slapper, Gas Skunk and Dark Scream ran up.  
"What's going on?" Slapper asked.  
"Autobots." Sky-Byte muttered.  
Dark Scream sighed. "Don't you hate it when a good day goes all wrong?"  
  
X-Brawn transformed and entered the warehouse area silently. Koji started to follow, but X-Brawn motioned him away.  
"The instant you see any Decipticons, call Optimus and get reinforcements here." X-Brawn whispered.  
"Ok." Koji nodded and stood back.   
X-Brawn continued forward, quietly sneaking towards the warehouse.  
"Going somewhere Autobots?" Scourge hissed, somehow appearing behind X-Brawn. X-Brawn whirled, but Scourges fist was faster. It connected with X-Brawns head, and he flew backwards.  
"Stupid Autobot." Scourge muttered. "You're too much of a nuisance to let live any longer."  
Scourge stalked towards X-Brawn, then froze as the familiar sound of the Autobots Space bridge opening filled his ears.  
"Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!"  
"NO!"   
Scourge whirled as Optimus Prime, followed by twelve other Autobots rolled out of the Space bridge gate.  
"Mega-Octane! We need Ruination!" Scourge roared!  
"Roger!"  
The five Decipticons leapt into the sky. Ro-Tor and Movar, both returned to vehicle mode, shifted, and received large hands. Armorhide and Rollbar became more compact, and received two feet. Mega Octane compacted himself. A massive Chest plate landed on his chest, and then the arms and legs attached. Finally the head rocketed down and replaced Mega-Octanes, and the new robot was formed. His name was Ruination, the most powerful of the Decipticon.  
Rail Spike glanced at Rapid Run and Midnight Express. "We ready boys?"  
"Yes sir!" they both responded. The three twisted and turned. Midnight became the legs, Rail spike the Chest and arms, and Rapid Run the main body. The linked together and another large robot was born, Railracer.  
X-Brawn pulled himself up. "Nice to see you guys Optimus!"  
Side Burn ran up. "Where's T-Ai?" He demanded.  
"You'll never get to her!" Scourge roared.  
"Indeed you won't!" Another voice roared as a massive jet sailed over the Battlefield, came up, and transformed into Megatron.  
"Today you will die Prime!" Megatron roared and charged. Scourge quickly ran to help Megatron, but found himself confronted by the Spychangers.  
"Not so fast!" Hotshot challenged.  
"Go inside!" Ironhide yelled at Side Burn, Prowl, and X-Brawn. "We'll keelhaul him!"  
"Wait for us!" Skid-Z cried as he and Towline hurried after the Autobot brothers.  
"Your not going anywhere!" Slapper yelled, landing in front of the Autobots, Gas Skunk and Dark Scream behind him.  
"We'll take them!" Skid-Z pulled his gun and fired at the three Predicons. Towline followed. Prowl barreled through Dark Scream who landed in a heap.  
"Keep going!" Towline yelled when Side Burn hesitated for a split second.  
The three continued on, and found one last obstacle in their path.  
"I will not allow you to go any further." Sky-Byte stood firmly in front of the three.  
X-Brawn and Prowl didn't hesitate and tackled Sky-Byte. Side Burn ran over them.  
"No!" Sky-Byte roared. "You won't get to her."  
"Shove it fish face." X-Brawn punched Sky-Byte in the mouth.  
  
Side Burn continued on. "T-Ai?" He called frantically. "T-Ai?" But there was no answer. He continued on until he saw some glowing energy bars. A Predicon prison cell. He rushed over to it calling T-Ais name frantically. He looked inside, and saw T-Ais body on the floor. She was curled up in a small ball, shaking. Her optics were out, and she was muttering something softly.  
'T-AI! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"  
T-Ai didn't respond and Side Burn became more frantic. He fiddled with the controls to the cell for about 30 seconds, then simply smashed them. The energy bars deactivated.  
Sideburn rushed it and picked up T-Ai, holding her close. "T-Ai?" He whispered frantically. "Ok, come on T-Ai, wake up!" He shook her gently. She only  
A small light flickered in the back of T-Ais head, and her eyes slowly came on. "No!" She screamed. "no more! No... more...." T-AI broke into sobs again.  
"T-Ai!" Side Burn gasped, his circuits strained with worry. "T-Ai its me!"  
"Side.... burn?" T-Ais voice was strained. "You're here..."  
"T-Ai!" Sideburn wrapped her in a tight hug. "Your all right!"  
"It... hurts.." T-Ai whispered in response.  
That much was obvious. Her entire body was battered, dented and scratched. Her head especially. Side Burn burst into tears just looking at her. "Ok T-Ai.... Come on, lets get you out of here."  
He lifted her up gently, and began the long trek out of the warehouse.  
  
Sky-Byte heard Side Burn before he saw him. And he knew immediately what he was doing.   
"Drop her Autobot!" He demanded, even though he knew it wouldn't work.  
X-Brawn answered for Sideburn by picking Sky-Byte up and tossing him against a wall.   
Prowl ran over to Side Burn. "By the matrix! Is that T-Ai?" He exclaimed when he saw her battered and broken body. Sideburn could only nod in response.  
X-Brawn kicked Sky-Bytes already limp form, and hurried after his brothers and comrades. "We'd better keel-haul it outta here!" He said urgently.  
"I'd like too!" Sideburn responded. "But it's not like I can fly out of here."  
Towline ran up. "Skid-Z is dealing with the Preds. I'll get T-AI out of here."  
Sideburn nodded. "T-Ai." He said, touching her gently. "Can you transform?" T-Ai nodded. Side Burn stepped back as she slowly, painfully, shifted into car mode. Even as a car, she looked totaled.  
Towline also transformed, and quickly, but carefully, wrapped his wrecker hook around T-Ai,. and began to tow her away. Sideburn and Prowl followed after him, and X-Brawn led the way. They passed Skid-Z who was standing over the befuddled forms of Slapper, Dark Scream and Gas Skunk. He gave Slapper a viscous kick, and then hurried off after the quartet of Autobots.  
  
Outside, the scene was much less triumphant. Optimus was still grappling with Megatron, now in Dragon mode, and was not gaining nor losing any ground. Scourge was throwing the Spychangers left and right, but they kept coming for more. Ruination and Railracer were at a virtual standstill, hands locked together in combat. Koji watched the battle from a secluded corner. He looked up, just in time to see T-Ai's escort blast out of the building.  
X-Brawn smashed through the battle confusing Autobot and Decipticon alike, stopping only to let Koji climb inside. Towline increased speed, and roared around the main combatants with Sideburn and Prowl right behind. Megatron was not oblivious to the procession.  
"Their escaping with the prisoner!" He roared angrily. He smashed through Prime, and charged towards Towline. Side Burn defied Megatron, transforming and bringing his fist up into one of Megatrons two Dragon heads. Megatron stumbled, and transformed into robot mode.  
But before he could recover, Side Burn, in righteous rage and fury, threw himself against Megatrons body. Megatron stumbled backwards , giving Optimus the opportunity he needed. With an activation yell of "Blaze Blaster!" The two pods on his back ignited, and let loose a stream of raw energy at Megatrons spark core.  
Megatron took the blast and flew backwards.  
"Ok Autobots!" Prime yelled. "Transform and roll out!"  
The Autobot disengaged and retreated, fleeing the scene as quickly as they could, disappearing into another space bridge hole.  
"No!" Megatron shouted angrily, pounding his fist into the ground in pure fury.  
"We should return to base." Scourge said quietly.  
Megatron glanced up at Scourge. "Fine. Everyone back to base. I'm going to have a long talk with all of you about failure."  
  
Five desperately worried Autobot, and one tearful human stood around a large metal bed. On that bed, T-Ais beat up and smashed body lay. Crosswise, the closest thing the Autobot had to a medic, was hovered over her.  
"Will she be all right?" Koji asked, wiping a tear from his eye.  
Crosswise looked up. "Fortunately, only her exterior is damaged. There are no problems with the internal systems. Unfortunately, we'll have to completely replace the exterior, meaning she'll have to be off line for at least 2 days."  
Side Burn grasped T-Ais hand causing her to stir. Slowly, one of her eyes flickered on. "Side...Burn?" She asked weakly. She mover and gasped as pain flooded her circuitry.  
"It will be all right." Side Burn said softly. "Crosswise will fix you up."  
T-Ai looked at Sideburn quietly for a minute, then she looked p at Optimus.  
"Optimus... I'm sorry I disobeyed..."  
"I'm sorry too T-AI." Optimus said gently, putting his hand on her. "Do not worry. We're going to shut you down so Crosswise can repair you."  
"No!" T-Ai gasped. "Don't shut me off"  
"I know it sounds scary T-Ai." Optimus responded. "But its the only way." He turned to Crosswise. "Shut her down."  
"NO!" T-Ai protested, but Crosswise had already flipped the switch. The light in T-Ais eyes went out again.  
  
It was pitch black. It was terrifyingly dark. T-AI had never experienced the darkness of being off line. Some robots found the silence and dark relaxing, but T-Ai did not. She did not because she knew he was there. She could hear the menacing laugh, and almost feel the same pain he had inflicted on her earlier.  
T-Ai longed to scream, to cry, to move, but found she could not.  
Scourges laugh echoed again, and T-Ai could only feel terror. A constant, unending terror...  
  
After about twenty hours of repairs and replacements, they were ready to bring T-Ai online again.   
Side Burn had never even considered leaving the fembots side.  
X-Brawn brought in Koji so he could be with his friend as well.  
Optimus nodded at Crosswise. Crosswise walked over to the control panel and re-activated her.  
Two every ones shock, nothing happened. Then after what seemed like a year-long five seconds, a soft whimper came from T-Ais vocal center.  
Her body suddenly curled u in a ball, and began to sob. Side Burn recognized the position immediately. She looked exactly like she had when he found her in the Predicons cell.  
Side Burn lay a hand on her side. T-AI screamed, and everyone jumped. T-AI pulled herself violently away from Side Burn and began to cry.   
"Shh." Side Burn said softly. "It's just us T-Ai. It's just us." T-Ai sniffed and looked up.   
"Side Burn!" She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry again, this time adding the words "Don't leave me." in between her sobs. Side Burn held her close, and looked apologetically up at Optimus.  
Optimus stared at Side Burn. "Escort her to her room." He said quietly.  
"Yes sir." Side Burn answered, and helped T-AI up. Everyone noticed how closely T-AI clung to Side-Burn holding on as though he was her only hope and support.  
Prowl stepped forward to help but Optimus warned him off with a slow raise of his hand. "Let them go together."  
"But Prime-" X-Brawn protested, but again Prime silenced him.  
"T-Ais in a lot of distress. We'll get a full report from Sideburn later."  
Koji started after T-Ai and Side Burn, but X-Brawn stepped in front of him. "Let her alone fer now." X-Brawn said quietly. "It's late... We'd better get ya home."  
"But-" Koji began to protest, but X-Brawn silence him.  
"Don't worry. I'll get ya back here first thing tomorrow."  
"But what about T-Ai?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do right now." X-Brawn said quietly. "Now c'mon, lets get ya home."   
  
It was nearly an hour before Side Burn was able to sneak away from her quarters. He was met in the hall by Optimus. Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"How is she?" He asked quietly.  
"Not so good I'm afraid." Side Burn sighed. "I can;t figure out what's wrong. She keeps crying about not wanting to be alone... And something about Scourge."  
Optimus's usually kind eyes narrowed. "What about Scourge?" He growled.  
"I- She-... I'm not sure Optimus. She just mention his name and begins to cry again..." Side Burn trailed off.  
Optimus was quiet for a minute. "What's she doing now?" He finally asked.  
"She's off line. I wouldn't have left her If I didn't need to refuel." Side Burn sighed grimly. "I hope she'll be all right..."  
"Me too." Optimus placed a hand on Side Burns shoulder. "Go get your energy, and then check back on her. I'm placing you in charge of taking care of her for now."  
"All right Optimus." Side Burn nodded. "I will."  
  
When Side Burn returned to the room, he saw T-Ai sitting up in her bunk, arms around her legs. She looked at him with a look that bore into Side Burns spark. It was a look of betrayal.  
"You left." She said accusingly.  
"I'm sorry, I had to refuel and-"  
"You left." She repeated and looked away. "I told you not to leave me."  
Side Burn sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. She pulled away violently.  
"Why did you leave me?" She demanded.  
"T-Ai... I'm sorry. I left because I needed more energon. I haven't refueled since we got you back." Side Burn put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
T-Ai began to shake, and she began to cry again. Side Burn held her close, and let her cry.  
She cried for several minutes before she calmed down again, but she still clung to him tightly. He gently began to stroke her back. "What did they do to you?" He asked quietly.  
"Scourge.. he..." She broke into sobs again. "It was hor- horrible. He... He..."  
She couldn't finish. The memory was too fresh and horrible. She began to cry again. This time Side Burn held her even tighter, tears forming in his eyes as he slowly began to realize what T-AI had gone through.  
"I'll get them back for this..." He said holding her gently.  
T-Ai buried her head in his shoulder, still shaking.  
  
Sky-Byte sat in his room. Megatron had just finish his yelling at the entirety of his forces, and then retired to his own quarters. Scourge and the Decipticons fell back to their quarters as well, and were unusually silent.  
Dark Scream, Slapper, and Gas Skunk were standing guard duty outside. Even through the thick walls he could hear them bickering about something.  
Sky-Byte gazed out his small porthole and saw the ocean beneath the Predicon command base. It seemed calm and quiet. He gazed out over the vast expanses of the sea and sighed.   
The ocean had been the subject of many of his Haikus. There was just an endless fascination he had with it, one that few others could relate to, probably influenced more by his beast mode than anything else. He felt connected with the ocean, and in the rare opportunities he had to swim in it, he felt like he a part of it, merely an extension of its will.  
The ocean was one of the few things that calmed him.. But as he stared at the peaceful scene before him, T-Ais screams of pain echoed in his mind. Those horrible screams... and cries... and sobs. The shark couldn't have possibly endured the cries much longer. The difference between himself and Scourge, he was slowly realizing, that he at least had a heart. Scourge was cruel, calculating and dangerous machine. All the Decipticons were.   
That's what made them so effective...  
Sky-Byte sighed.. He could not possibly hope to match up to them.  
Again his thoughts turned to T-Ais cries. He remembered seeing the look of determination in Side Burns face, one like he had never seen on an Autobot before.  
Side Burn loved T-AI, that was obvious.  
Sky-Byte thoughts shifted to Side Burns feelings. He knew how the robot felt. Once upon a time...   
Sky-Byte shook his head violently. No, I will not dwell on the past.  
But you loved her.  
Sky-Byte shook his head as he began to do battle with his most feared enemy, his memories, rooted deep inside himself.  
He would not give in. He was a Predicon- a cruel steely warrior who's only mission was to serve Megatron.  
And that service cost her her life.  
No.  
Yes. Aquas...  
Sky_byte fell asleep, with visions of her last moments echoing inside her head.  
  
"Come on Sky-Byte!" Aquas tugged at him.  
"Hold on!" Sky Byte said quickly. The ground shuddered beneath him.  
"Hurry!" Aquas cried. "This planets not gonna last much longer!"  
Sky-Byte hit some final buttons on the control panel, then stood back as the energon cubes disappeared- teleported to Megatrons flying HQ.  
"Megatron has them now." Sky-Byte sighed in relief.  
"Ok, lets go!" Aquas motioned, and Sky-Byte followed her out.  
The planet was in torment. It was as though the explosion had mortally wounded the planet, and it was in its death throws. Cracks raced along the ground and magma spurted from them. Entire mountain ranges rose and fell as the planet slowly ripped itself apart.   
Sky-Byte and Aquas ran. Their ship was not far.  
They were going to make it. As they ran, Aquas slipped suddenly as the ground gave way underneath her. She screamed as she plummeted into a fiery abyss.  
"Aquas!" Sky-Byte whirled and grabbed Aquas's hand as she began to fall off the edge.  
There was a very tense moment, then both relaxed as Aquas planted both her feat on the walls edge and began to, with Sky-Bytes help, to climb out.  
Sky-Byte pulled. "Come on Aquas, we're gonna make it!"  
"Of course we are Sky-Byte. I promised you we would." Aquas smiled.  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, a great blast of flame rose up and engulfed her.  
Time stood still. Sky-Byte stared into Aquas's eyes, the only part of her visible behind the flame. One millisecond later, the eyes disappeared as Aquas was completely incinerated.  
Sky-Byte fell backward, still clutching her now disembodied hand. In horror and shock he pushed it away- it to fell off the crack into the lava below.  
Sky-Byte trembled, then let out a cry of rage and denial. He collapsed on the planets surface and began to cry, as the planet continued to to thrash in its death throes.  
  
Sky-Byte awoke from the nightmare, wishing that it had been only just that- a nightmare.  
He sighed, and closed his eyes again. It had been almost 5 stellar cycles since then, and he had never recovered fully. The only thing he could do now, was to remember Aquas, as she was in life, not as she was in death.  
  
Optimus Prime looked up as Side Burn entered the room, escorting T-Ai. She still looked distraught, hurt, even lost. But she was up and moving again. That at least, was an improvement.  
Optimus turned and placed his hand on T-Ai. "Are you feeling better?" He asked gently.  
"Yes. A little." T-AI said softly.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes." T-I nodded.  
"T-AI!" Koji ran into the control room happily. T-Ai stooped down as he threw his arms around her neck. "T-Ai, your all right!" He said through tears.   
T-AI smiled. "Yes Koji. I am."  
"Ain't that touchin..." X-Brawn sighed.  
"Be quiet X-Brawn." Prowl muttered. "This is serious."  
After a few minutes, Koji let go. "I was so worried..." He said softly.  
"We all were Koji." Optimus stepped up behind him. "T-Ai, do you feel like telling us what happened?"  
"No.." T-Ai's response was barley audible. Side Burn shook his head.  
Optimus kneeled down to T-Ais eye level. "Did they try and get any information?"  
"Yes, but I didn't tell them anything." T-Ai said looking away. "Even despite..." She didn't finish.  
Optimus nodded. "T-Ai, you did well. Many others would have cracked under torture. I'm impressed."  
T-Ai smiled weakly. "Thanks Optimus."  
Optimus turned away again. "O think you should take another day off, before you return to active duty."  
T-Ai bowed her head. "Of course Optimus."  
"But stay in the command center. Your in no condition to go out."  
"yes Optimus." T-Ai looked at the ground and turned away. "I'll head back to my quarters."  
Koji looked at T-Ai.  
"Can I come too?" He asked.  
"Of course." T-AI smiled. "Your always welcome around here."  
Optimus watched as T-Ai picked Koji up and placed him on her shoulder. Then, holding on to him with one hand, he placed her other in Side Burns, and they headed back toward her quarters. He turned his attention back towards the ground.  
X-Brawn turned around. As guess we'd better get back to patrol, eh Prowl?"  
"Yeah." Prowl looked at Optimus, who had taken to one of the monitors silently. "I guess we'd better."   
The next day, T-i was feeling much better. As she got to work monitoring computer panels, she thought back to yesterday. She had had a wonderful time with Side Burn and Koji, playing human games (thanks to Koji, Side Burn had found himself addicted to something called the Game Cube) and than they taught Koji a couple Cybertronian games as well.   
The had fun, which served at the least to get T-Ais mind off what had happened to her.  
But still, every time she shut her optics...  
Scourge...  
T-Ai shook it off quickly. It wouldn't happen again, she convinced herself. She was safe here.  
Alone in the command center.  
Alone...  
T-Ai shook her head violently. She would not be scared anymore. It was over. Scourge would not harm her anymore.  
Scourge would not harm her...  
She quickly got to work.  
  
The day past rather uneventfully. Skid-Z almost caused an accident while trying to get to a race, leading to a rather humorous after talk with Prowl. Koji stopped by Autobot HQ to visit and talk. Optimus went to help out civilians when a fire broke out, and everything jut seemed normal.  
The next day was similar- with nothing unusual at all.   
The rest of the weeks was the same, as well as the week after. T-Ai returned to normal, and she and Side Burn grew closer. They had several wonderful dates, and T-AI was finally able to let go of the memory of Scourges cruelty.  
But there was no sign of Predicon or Decipticon activity.   
That itself with disturbing to T-AI. It was rarely, if ever, that the Preds went for two days without causing some trouble somewhere.  
T-Ai confided with Optimus of her suspicions that the Predicons were up to something big. He quietly agreed. But they could do nothing. The Decipticons mobile base had disappeared. Side Burn, ever the optimistic one, believed that the Predicons had finally decided to give up and go home.  
T-Ais hopes weren't nearly so high.  
  
It was o surprise to her then, when Megatron made his presence known- this time in nearby China.  
Of course it was at a power plant.  
"Emergency!" T-Ai called over the com. "Megatron and Sky-Byte are attacking the Chinese power plant!"  
"Which one?" Prime asked.  
"Seaside."  
"Roger that. Get the brothers to back me up, and have the Spychangers ready!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"And stay in HQ this time." T-Ai hung her head as she radioed everyone else.  
  
Optimus met X-Brawn, Prowl and Side Burn about halfway to China in the Space Bridge.  
"We ready for this?" He asked them. "Or last few battles haven't gone so well."  
"Of course we';re ready Prime!" X-Brawn shouted, and with a "Yeehhhhaawww!" He charged forward through the bridge.  
"What, you think a few losses are gonna get us down?" Prowl asked.  
Side Burn, however, was unusually quiet.  
  
"T-Ai?" "Yes Side Burn?" T-Ai sat down on her bed. "Is something wrong?"  
"No." Side Burn shook his head. "T-Ai... I want to ask you a favor."  
T-Ai looked curious. "Why of course Side Burn. What?"  
"I don't want you to go into battle anymore."  
T-Ai sighed and turned away. "You too?"  
"T_Ai!" Side Burn protested frantically. "I just-..."  
He swallowed hard, and tried again. "I- I almost lost you last time you did. I- I don't want to lose you again T-Ai."  
T-AI looked at Side Burn, with a hurt look in her eyes. "Do you not trust me?"  
"No, I trust you completely." Side Burn protested. "Its the cons I don't trust. T-Ai... All I want is for you to be waiting for me when I come home."  
T-Ai nodded. "I see."  
"T-Ai... I love- I love you more than anything. I..." Side Burns voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you."   
T-Ai smiled. Side Burn gazed at her. Primus, she was beautiful.  
"I don't want to lose you either." She smiled, and put her arms around him. "I love you Side Burn." She said softly, looking straight into his eyes. His optics closed, as did hers, and their mouths met in a passionate kiss.  
  
Side Burn snapped back to the present. "Side Burn, your lagging!" T-Ais voice called through the com. "Hurry up!"  
"Sorry." he said apologetically.  
"Its all right." T-Ais voice came through softly. "Be careful."  
"I will." Side Burn promised, then sped ahead.  
  
The four Autobots shot out of the space bridge portal- and right into Megatrons deathtrap.   
The instant they had left the portal, the ground suddenly exploded from under them, as hidden charges detonated, sending the four robots flying. They landed in a heap, right in front of a pleased looking Megatron, and a triumphant Scourge.  
"It worked like a charm Megatron. Just like I predicted it would." Scourge grinned, placing his feel on Side Burns head. Side Burn struggled, and Scourge merely reapplied the pressure, harder.  
Mega Octane, Rollbar, Movar, and Armorhide ran out, and quickly tied up Optimus, X-Brawn and Side Burn with energy bonds. X-Brawn struggled, and Mega-Octane hit him with the butt of his gun. X-Brawn slipped into off line mode.  
Almost immediately, six more cars joined the battle. Alerted by T-Ai Hot Shot led his Spy Chargers into the field.,  
That's when part two of Megatrons master plan came to action.   
As Hot Shot yelled the order to Transform, they suddenly found themselves in an electric cyber-net. Gas Skunk let out a whoop of triumph as the Spy Chargers cried out in pain- the electricity surging through their circuits, causing major internal damage.  
"We got em Megs!" Darkscream yelled. "We've got em!"   
Sky-Byte leapt down from his perch above the Space Bridge... "Megatron, success is ours!" He stated gleefully.  
But inside, he did not feel so sure.  
"Its working perfectly!" Scourge laughed. "Just like I planned it would!"  
"You've done well Scourge." Megatron smiled., a truly frightening sight. "And now I shall carry out the next part of your plan."  
Megatron kicked Optimus's body, and then yelled to who he knew was watching. "Attention! T-AI! We have your friends! And..."  
He motioned to Scourge who drew out his sword, and positioned it above Side Burns head.  
"And your lover! You will come and surrender yourself to me, and we will spare them!"  
  
T-Ai gasped and backed away from the screen. She heard Optimus cry out "No! T-Ai Don't! He'll only kill us anyway!" Megatron kicked Optimus again, silencing him.  
T-Ai switched off the view screen and began to tremble. She couldn't face Megatron and his Predicons alone, she knew that. Nor could she surrender herself. Terrible visions of what Scourge would do danced in her head.  
And she could not abandon her friends. Optimus X-Brawn Prowl, the Spy Chargers...  
Side Burn...  
Again Megatrons face appeared on the Monitor again. "Your running out of time T-Ai. Come and surrender yourself to me! Or they will all die!"  
T-Ai began to tremble, but a lone idea formed in her head.  
It was slim chance... but it was possible.  
T-Ai called up the last remaining five troops.  
  
Megatrons eyes narrowed as the Space Bridge opened. T-Ai drove out, accompanied by the three bullet trains. T-Ai walked ahead, her head towards the ground. Rail Spike held his team behind him. Midnight Express looked wary and Rapid Run looked seething mad. Optimus looked up from the ground, and then looked away. He couldn't bear to watch.  
Side Burn let out a moan, and Scourge hit him with the broad side of his sword.  
T-Ai saw this and gasped. She ran towards Side Burn, only to have Megatron stand in her way.  
"You are thanked for your cooperation." Megatron said, grabbing T-Ai by the shoulders.  
"You will let them go?" T-AI asked, looking away.  
"Of course not." Megatron turned to his troops. "Execute them immediately!"  
"I knew you were lying." T-Ai hissed. "That's why I came prepared."  
Suddenly T-Ai seemed to phase, and Megatron found himself holding not T-Ai, but Skid-Z!  
"Hi Megs!" Skid-Z grinned broadly. "Dontcha just love holographic technology?"  
Megatron hurled Skid-Z against the ground. "Get the trains before they combine!" He yelled angrily.  
Mega-Octane opened fire, but the shots just passed through the trains.  
"Their not real either!" Sky-Byte cried, confused. "But where-"  
"RIGHT HERE!" Railracer suddenly landed in the middle of the Decipticons and opened fire. Mega-Octane was thrown violently against the wall by the blast. Rotor and Armorhide charged, but were thrown a strewn by Railracers Onslaught.  
"Don't just stand there you idiots, attack!" Megatron yelled.  
"Wrecker Hook!"  
Suddenly Megatron found himself tied up- literary. Towline pulled his rope tight.  
"Boss!" Slapper yelled, and he, Darkscream, and Gas Skunk charged Towline.  
"A little help?" Towline called desperately, trying to fight off the three Preds while at the same time keeping a furious Megatron tied up.  
Skid-Z leapt to his feet and headed for the Spy chargers, who were still caught up in a web. Sky-Byte saw what he was doing and ran after him.  
"No you don't Autobot!" The shark yelled, and leapt on top of Skid-Z.  
"Hey! Get off me fish breath!" Skid-Z struggled under Sky-Bytes grip.  
Then one more figure joined the fray. Sky-Byte cried out as a lone bolt of energy ripped through his back. He fell off Skid-Z and T-Ai ran t help him up. "Get the Spy Chargers free!" T-Ai ordered. "Quickly!"  
Scourge roared and ran after -Ai, but found on Gestalt in the way. "Going somewhere?" Railracer asked, and punched Scourge in the face.  
  
T-Ai ran to where her friends, and her love lay.   
She helped her leader first. "Optimus!" She cried, helping him up and releasing his bonds. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine T-AI!." Optimus growled, standing up. "And Megatrons going to pay dearly for this one!" Optimus charged at Megatron, who had just forced himself free from Towlines capture, and was now fending off the Spy chargers as well.  
T-Ai began to release the others. Prowl leapt to his feet immediately, and began to help X-Brawn, who was still recovering, up.  
T-Ai then ran to Side Burn and released him.  
"T-Ai..." He whispered. "You came for me?"  
T-AI hugged him. "I couldn't just let you all die." She said tearfully. "I had too."  
  
"Decipticons, form Ruination!" Mega-Octane yelled.  
But Scourge did not care. He heard the sounds of battle around him, Megatron roaring, Gas Skunk letting out a girlish scream, all of it. But that did not matter.  
All that mattered was revenge.  
Scourge had never felt so humiliated. The perfect plan, devised by him, the one he had worked so hard on, ruined! By one stupid femme...  
It was the last straw.   
Scourge would not stand for this.  
He clamored to his feet, and felt pain. Rail Racer had hit him hard. But he was not about to let this pass. He would take vengeance.  
He saw his target, drew his sword, and charged.  
  
"I love you Side Burn." T-Ai confessed. "I couldn't let you die."  
"I love you too T-Ai." Side Burn drew her close. T-Ai looked in his eyes and smiled.  
Within a few seconds that smiled disappeared. T-Ais optics went wide, and her mouth opened in a silent gasp.   
Side Burn looked down, and numbly his cerebral circuits registered that there was the top end of a sword sticking out of T-Ais abdomen.  
T-Ais optics flickered and dimmed.  
Side Burn gasped. This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't happen!  
He vaguely perceived Scourge above him. Scourge raised his sword to strike again.  
But that didn't matter. Side Burn could only feel numbness and one lone thought, T-Ai...  
  
Scourge raised his sword, but instead of bringing it down, he felt pain. He roared and brought his arms down, but the sword was no longer there. His hand was no longer there.  
He roared again and whirled, but he could see no one. Except Prime. Scourges thoughts left him as Optimus, more enraged then he had ever been before ripped off the arm with the missing hand. Scourge looked into Optimus's eyes, and saw pure rage, unlike anything he had ever seen before.  
He had once thought himself the king of untamed fury. But now Scourge saw true hatred and fury. Optimus hefted Scourge up, and threw him. Scourge weakly got to his feet in front of a ticked off Rail Racer. Rail Racer kicked him.  
Scourge collapsed on the ground. He numbly felt himself being picked up by Ruination, and he thought he heard Megatron call for a retreat.  
Then he collapsed, off line. It was unlikely he would wake again soon.  
  
Side Burn was crying. T-Ais limp form was in his arms. She looked so beautiful laying there. It looked as though she was just asleep, except for the huge hole in her abdomen.   
Optimus stood next to him, and though you couldn't tell, he was crying too.  
"Come on!" Midnight Express cried. "Don't just stand there! We've got to get her back to base!"  
"Yes." Optimus said shakily. "Quickly. Please... try and save her."  
Crosswise looked at T-Ai. "She's still functioning, but we've got to hurry!"  
Prime nodded. "Do it!"  
Side Burn got up shakily. "Hurry.." He whispered.  
  
The scene was grim in Autobot HQ. They had T-Ai hooked up to emergency life supports, but it all seemed in vain.  
Koji was there too. He had rushed over immediately after hearing what had happened. He was currently crying into T-Ais motionless arm arm. Side Burn was holding tightly onto one limp hand, his head bowed in grief.  
Crosswise looked up from his scanners. "The damage is irreparable." He said sadly. "I cannot fix her."  
"No.." Side Burn whispered.  
"There is only one thing I can think of to do. We need to re-upload her consciousness into the computer system."  
Prime bowed his head, and Koji began to cry harder.  
"Its our only choice. We could, theoretically put her conscious into another protoform, but I'd have no guarantee shed survive the procedure. I'm afraid there s no other choice then to re-upload her."  
"I understand." Optimus said softly. "Its the best course of action. Side Burn?"  
Side Burn looked away. "DO it." he whispered through his tears.  
"Are you sure?" Optimus asked slowly.  
"Yes. There's no point in keeping her in torment any longer, re-upload her!"  
Side Burns outburst surprised everyone, and he quickly fled the room, still crying.  
Optimus bowed his head. "Do it."  
  
Everyone stood tense in the darkened command room. Koji stood next to Optimus as Crosswise finished the procedure. X-Brawn and Prowl stared at the dark screens silently.  
"Done." Crosswise murmured. "Ok guys, pray for luck." He said and threw the switch.  
At first there was nothing.  
Then after what seemed like an eternity, one of the main computer screens flickered, and T-Ais familiar, human face appeared on the monitor.   
Optimus looked up. "Welcome back T-Ai. How do you feel?" "I... I'm my old self again." T-Ai whispered. "I'm a computer..."  
"I'm sorry T-Ai." Optimus bowed his head. "We had no choice. You would not have survived otherwise."  
"I... I understand."  
A small familiar projector came out, and T-Ai appeared as a hologram.  
"I.. I guess I was just not meant to be an Autobot." T-Ai said as her hologram stepped forward. "Optimus, I want to apologize."  
"For what?" Optimus bent down to her level."  
"I want to apologize for putting you through all that." T-Ai said tearfully. "If I hadn't been so selfish.."  
"There is no need to ask for forgiveness T-Ai." Optimus said quietly. "What has happened, has happened. There's nothing more to do. We shouldn't dwell on the past"  
"Yes, your right Optimus. And.. And 'm sorry I disobeyed you all those times."  
Optimus's eyes smiled. "And I forgive you."  
T-Ai smiled back. Koji walked up to her. "I'm glad to have you back T-Ai." He said, smiling.  
She smiled. "Me too Koji. Me too."  
"Thank the matrix she's all right." Prowl sighed.  
"Yep, the little ladies back." X-Brawn chuckled. "Just like old times."  
"Little Lady? X-Brawn!" T-Ai protested, and they all had a good laugh.  
  
Side Burn sat alone. He didn't see or hear the holographic projector enter.  
"Side Burn." T-Ai spoke softly. "I'm.. I'm a hologram again."  
"I know." Side Burn said quietly. "Its for the best."  
T-Ais hologram seated itself next to Side Burn.   
"It probably would have never worked out anyway." Side Burn said softly.  
"Your right." T-Ai agreed.  
There was silence for another minute.  
Then they both spoke each others name at the same time.  
Side Burn chuckled. "You go first."  
T-Ai looked up. "I just want to tell you that despite the pain, despite everything that went on, I had the most wonderful time with you."  
Side Burn smiled. "I was going to say they exact same thing."  
Side Burn placed his hand on T-Ais shoulder- and too his shock, it fell right through the Hologram.   
T-Ai looked at it and teared up. "Thank you Side Burn, for everything. I doubt I'll ever be the same again."  
Side Burn wiped an energon-tear from his eye. "Nor will I T-Ai. We'll still be friends, right?"  
"Of course Side Burn." T-Ai smiled. "I- I have to get back to work."  
Side Burn nodded . "Me too. My brothers need me on patrol."  
They both got up, looked at each other and smiled.  
"Thank you." T-Ai whispered, and phased out of existence.  
Side Burn stared at where she had been for a minute, then transformed and rolled out. He was saddened, but his time would come. Somewhere out there, he'd find a little red sports car. Somewhere.  
But he doubted it would ever be like T-Ai.  
  
Sky-Byte sat alone in his quarters, again. He doubted the hologram had survived, and for that he was regretful.  
Scourge was in the repair bay, and it looked like he would be there for quite some time.  
Scourge never found out who blew his hand off, but Sky-Byte knew. No one had seen him. No one would find out.   
Why had he done it? Sky-Byte asked himself again.   
Because of her .  
Side Burn had received a last few minutes with his love. Unlike Sky-Byte.  
Aquas...   
She was taken from him so quickly, so swiftly...  
He never got to say goodbye.  
Sky-Byte was jealous of Side Burn. He and T-Ai had been closer than he ever had. Sky-Byte regretted that.  
Aquas...  
If only he could have had a few more minutes with her...  
But he had given that chance to Side Burn, and that at least, had been worth it. 


End file.
